Bleeding Moon
by Narwhals.Meow
Summary: The Cullens adopt one year old Bella after they save her from a truck crash killing Renee and Charlie. Thing is growing up with vampires is never all that safe. T for later chapters and language. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I own a laptop and I am writing this chapter on it. However, I do not own Twilight or anything related to it ...**

Chapter 1: Summary in more detail aka: intro

Narrative point of view:

Bella was in her baby seat in the back of the old police car. Charlie was driving and Renee was in the passenger seat. They were going to the beach for a fun day out to celebrate Bella's first birthday. She was just starting to make understandable sentences and she was running so they thought it would be an appropriate time to take her. It was her first ever time to the seaside and Charlie and Renee were both thinking about it so they didn't have time to react when a massive truck swerved into them. Charlie, Renee and the truck driver were all killed on impact and the car caught on fire, leaving a crying baby in the backseat of the car. A silver Volvo pulled up next to the crash and three people climbed out. The first was tall with light blonde hair styled like in an olden movie, he was pale, had golden eyes and looked about 20. The second was a very short and thin girl with short black hair spiked out around her face, she was also pale and had gold eyes except she looked 17. The last was a young man, tall and muscled with longish tousled bronze hair, again he was pale with the same golden eyes as the other two and he looked a similar age to the girl.

'Carlisle, Edward, hurry! The baby girl in the back! She's still alive! You have to get her out before she inhales to much smoke or the car explodes!' The girl screamed. The two men moved to the car and the youngest wrenched the door open. The older one reached in and pulled the baby out the car as quickly as he could. He looked the baby over and sighed.

'She will be fine. A little shocked maybe but nothing serious. I believe the question is what do we do with her now?' The man holding her asked. The baby was still crying and he tried to soothe her. The baby wouldn't quieten though and the girl sighed.

'Here. I'll see if I can settle her.' The man passed the baby to the girl and she cooed over the baby, a look of pure delight coming over her face. The baby wouldn't settle and the girl started to get irritated. 'She won't settle! She doesn't like me! This is so unfair!' She cried which made the baby wail even louder.

'Edward, you take her. Alice and I can't seem to get her to settle.' The eldest said and the girl, Alice, handed the baby to the youngest, Edward. He rocked her for a minute and the baby soon fell asleep. Alice laughed delightedly.

'Look, Carlisle! Edward got the baby to sleep! That means she likes him!' Alice cried and the eldest, Carlisle, smiled at Edward who seemed transfixed by the baby.

'Sssh, Alice. Don't wake her. But we need to figure out what to do with her.' Carlisle said and Edward's head snapped up.

'We can adopt her. She isn't going up for adoption.' Edward said firmly and Alice giggled.

'Looks like Edward finally found his someone.' She giggled and Edward rolled his eyes.

'Alice, she's a baby.' He told her, his eyes refocusing back to the baby.

'And you're never going to age. She'll reach your age eventually.' Alice told him. Carlisle smiled at them both.

'Of course we can adopt her. I'm sure everyone else will be happy with that. Will Jasper be okay though Alice?' Carlisle asked the girl. Edward continued to rock the baby and make sure she was okay.

'Jasper will be fine. If he isn't we'll just go on another honeymoon for a few years until she grows up and he gets better control.' Alice told Carlisle.

'Okay. We can keep her. Edward give me your keys. I'll drive so you can look after the baby.' Carlisle said, smiling. Edward took one arm away from the baby carefully and pulled his keys out his pocket, throwing them to Carlisle. They got in the car and drove off.

**Tada! That's your summary/intro thing. Woop woo! Next chapter up soooooooooooon ;)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to make me drink acid? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own an iPhone 'cause my daddy buys me whatever I want. Jokes. But I do own an iPhone. I, however, do not own anything to do with Twilight.**

**FYI Bella isn't Edward's singer or whatever. She appeals to him as much as any normal human.**

Chapter 2 : What's your name?

Edward's point of view:

I cradled the baby in my arms carefully and got out the car. Was Alice right? Could she be "my someone" as Alice had put it. It sounded ridiculous, she was only a baby, but Alice was right. I wasn't getting any older. That presented more problems. We couldn't move every few years like we did right now because that would be unfair to the baby but we couldn't stay in one place for to long. Maybe we could move when she finished preschool then middle school then lower high school then upper high school. That presented another problem. If she was "my someone" then she would outgrow me unless I changed her. I was loathe to change her though, she was so special and delicate.

'Edward! Are you going to stop staring at that friggin' baby and come inside or not!?!' Alice yelled at me. I motioned for her to be quiet but walked inside anyway. I knew Esme and Rosalie would freak out at the fact of being like mothers and Alice would want to spoil the baby rotten. Emmett would see her as a new play toy and Jasper would be paranoid about trying to kill her. Carlisle would be an amazing father but not over excited. He would just take on his role happily. Carlisle called everyone into the lounge and I did my best to shield the baby. Esme appeared first.

'What is it Carlisle?' She asked then gasped when she saw the baby in my arms. 'Oh! How adorable! Can I hold her? Please?' She asked and I reluctantly passed the baby over. 'Oh! She is beautiful! Where did you find her? What happened to her parents?' Esme gushed and the baby started to wake up. As soon as she opened her eyes she looked around for a few seconds and seeing me she started to grasp with her fists. Carlisle laughed.

'Haha! She likes Edward just as much as he likes her!' He laughed heartily and Esme passed the baby back to me. I held her on my side with one arm because she was old enough to support herself. The baby laughed and started to wave at me. I waved back and she smiled, her two front teeth already fully grown as well as several others.

'Where's momma? And dada?' She asked in such a clear voice we all froze for a second. She couldn't be one year old with a voice like that. Then Alice took her out my arms.

'Momma and dada had to go away for awhile, sweetie, and you're going to be staying with us.' Alice told her and the baby nodded seriously. 'Do you know what your name is?' She asked the baby and she nodded.

'Bella!' She cried happily and started to laugh. She was so sweet.

'Why the fuck can I hear a baby? If you guys are watching one of those weird family films again me and Rose are going back upstairs.' Emmett said as he came down the stairs. Then he caught sight of Bella. 'Woah! Jesus titty fucking Christ! Look Rose! It's un bébé!' He cried, pronouncing the last sentence with a French accent.

'Emmett! You can't swear in front of Bella! In fact you can't even swear in this house!' Esme yelled at him and he immediately looked sorry.

'Sorry mom. She just caught me by surprise.' He said guiltily. Bella laughed.

'Down! Down!' She cried and Alice put her on the floor. Bella laughed and immediately ran off. She ran straight to Emmett and put her hands up for him. He laughed.

'Hey! She likes me!' He picked her up and began to tickle her. Bella laughed and started to wriggle. Rose drifted to Emmett's side.

'What's all the noise about?' She looked at Emmett's arms. 'Oh! Look, Em! Isn't she gorgeous!' She squealed and Bella reached for her. Rosalie took her into her arms and balanced her with one arm, tickling her with the other hand. Bella screeched with laughter and Rosalie laughed too.

'Tickles! Tickles!' She screeched in her perfectly worded voice. Rosalie stopped and Bella buried her face into her chest. She sighed and started to settle again. Rosalie instantly tucked her into her arms slightly more carefully and Bella fell asleep properly. Everyone settled on the sofas except Alice who had gone upstairs to talk to Jasper.

'She's so cute! Are we going to keep her?' Rosalie asked, still holding Bella in her arms.

'Of course. You and Esme will be like her mother and I will be like her father. I can get her records from the hospital. I know her name is Isabella Swan so I can pull up her birth certificate etc. I'm sure you, Esme and Alice can go shopping for her tomorrow to get her some clothes, food, toys and anything else she needs like cots and prams. You won't be able to go to school until she starts school as well because she's going to be a full time job. In fact I'm going to run down to the shop right now and pick up some of the bare essentials.' Carlisle said and darted out the door into his car. I was staring at Bella when Rosalie noticed.

'Edward, are you staring at my boobs or the baby? Think about your answer carefully.' She warned me and I snorted.

'The baby, of course, Rosalie. I've made it clear that I don't like you in that way.' I told her and everyone else laughed lightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later. Bella is now two and a half.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was amazing. Everyday we found something out about her that we never knew before and everyone loved her equally. She had started calling Esme and Carlisle momma and dada and Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were her brothers and sisters but she called them all by their full names. I didn't get a title but she did give me a nick-name (even though it was annoying as hell and if anyone else except Bella called me it I'd floor them) and I was the first person she ran to whenever she did something special or hurt herself or wanted something. I was her brother I guess, but closer to her than everyone else. I liked that.

She was intelligent for her age, she could speak perfectly and her sentence structure was almost as infallible as an adults. In fact she was intelligent enough to understand things like death as we had all found out about a week after we had found her.

_*Flashback*_

_Bella was sitting in her high chair, feeding herself some weird baby food. She always fed herself because she never made a mess. She was perfectly well behaved. I was sitting on the other side of the table and everyone else was out hunting for the day. Suddenly she put down her spoon and looked at me with those serious chocolate brown eyes of hers._

'_Momma and dada are dead aren't they?' She asked, enunciating each word perfectly. I knew what she meant but I didn't want to tell her._

'_No. They just went out for the day. They'll be back soon.' I told her. She sighed and looked at me._

'_No. I meant my real momma and dada. Renee and Charlie.' She said and I sighed._

'_Yeah.' I said quietly but she picked up on it._

_*Flashback over*_

She was really independent from even that young age, feeding herself, sorting herself out. She rarely cried and she always behaved perfectly. She really was the perfect child. She was incredibly advanced mentally for her age as well, even at one year old she had the mentality of a three or four year old at least.

She didn't take crap from anyone either, especially Emmett who was always trying to get her to do stuff that got him into trouble. In fact, unless Emmett was doing what she told him to do then she didn't listen to him. It made us all laugh to see him down on her knees, begging her to say one swear word, and her hitting him over the head with some random block of plastic. The funniest moment was when Emmett was really annoying her one day out in the garden, telling her to go and trample on Esme's beloved flower bed, and she got really pissed with him and poked him in the eye with a stick. That made everyone laugh so much, even Emmett.

Even though she was so well behaved she wasn't boring at all. No, in fact everyday I was dragged on magical adventures to "Never ever land" or wherever peter pan lives and "the 7 dwarves cottage". Somehow these adventures always ended at my piano where she would beg me to play a song for her.

'Eddie! Eddie!' She cried, I had been supervising her eating breakfast and now she was finished.

'Yes Bella?' I asked her.

'Wanna get down! Wanna play catch!' She cried flailing her thin little arms around. I smiled and picked her up gently, setting her on the floor. A lot of two year olds were pudgy and short but Bella wasn't. She was well proportioned, thin but not too thin and tall. She had smooth silky brown hair that reached to under her shoulders and fell in loose natural curls. She ran off and soon returned with a little bouncy ball that had pictures of some random cartoon character across it. She threw the ball to me in a perfect style. She could only throw about a metre or so but her technique was amazing. I caught the ball and started to bounce it on the ground like a basket ball. Bella squealed and started to chase after me, trying and failing to get the ball off of me. She was laughing and decided to grab onto my leg. Even though I was a vampire it tripped me up and I landed heavily on the floor. It didn't hurt so I rolled onto my back. Bella sat on my chest and crossed her legs.

'Ha! I win! You failed!' She shouted, giggling. I sighed dramatically.

'I'm no good at this am I?' I asked and she shook her head, laughing. Emmett and Rosalie walked in then and looked at us.

'Well done Bella. You successfully tackled Edward.' He said slowly. I could see Bella getting more and more annoyed. 'Edward, how could you let a two year old trip you and pin you down?' He asked me. Bella stood up.

'Emmett! Shut up or I'll destroy some of your games!' She told him and Emmett back away worried.

'I'm sorry, Bella, Edward! Don't destroy my games please!' He cried and fell to his knees in front of Bella. 'I'll do anything!' He wailed and you could see Bella's mind ticking evilly.

'Fine. I won't destroy your games ... If ... You tell Carlisle that you love him and kiss him on the lips.' She said with a grin. This was like truth or dare just better. Emmett looked worried.

'No! I can't do that!' He cried and Rosalie was laughing delicately behind him.

'Fine!' Bella said stalking off to where Emmett kept his video games. 'Games it is then!' She said and Emmett started to panic.

'No! I'll do it! Don't destroy the video games!' He cried and a soon as Bella was back he glared at her playfully. Then he stood up. 'Carlisle!? Can you come down here please!' He cried. Carlisle would hear whether or not he was shouting but he did it for Bella's benefit. Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

'Yes Emmett?' He asked and Emmett walked over to him. Bella was stuffing her fists into her mouth to stop herself giggling.

'You know I've always loved you right?' He asked and Carlisle looked at him suspiciously.

'Right...?' He said slowly. Emmett leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Carlisle froze then put his hands on Emmett's chest and pushed him away. 'Emmett. That was totally inappropriate in front of Bella! That was totally inappropriate in any situation! You are grounded for a month and I'm going to be destroying some of your video games!' He yelled. Emmett's jaw dropped.

'What!?! No way! That's so unfair! Bella made me do it!' He yelled. Carlisle looked at him.

'Oh yeah? Just like Bella made you set my books on fire and paint my Mercedes pink?' Carlisle asked. The funny thing was that Bella _had_ made him do those things as well ...

'Yeah! Exactly like that!' Emmett cried. Rosalie picked Bella up and they both fell apart laughing. Carlisle walked back into the room with one of Emmett's boxes of video games. He dropped it on the floor in front of Emmett and put his foot through it, crushing the contents. Emmet gasped and Carlisle took out a match. He lit it and dropped it on top and the box which was in flames in a matter of seconds. I joined Rosalie and Bella laughing.

'Now go up to your room and don't come out for the next month except for meal times!' He yelled then stalked off back upstairs. I turned to him with a sly smile.

'Emmett, how could you let a two year old outsmart you?'

**End of chapter. Did you like it? I was kinda bored when I had the idea and I decided to write it. I know it's really random but oh well. Next chapter up soon.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to suffer a painful death in hell? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I own several awesome pairs of shoes along with about 30 normal pairs of shoes. I do not, however, own Twilight or anything to do with it._

_BTW I'm English so I have no idea how the school system works in America. Yay! So I'm going to use my limited knowledge of American school and mix it with my limited knowledge of English schools creating something which probably no one -including me - understands. Comprende?_

_**Chapter 3 : First day at school.**_

_**Edward's point of view:Bella was three years old yesterday which meant she was starting nursery this year. She would be the oldest in the class and if she was a day older she would have started school a year ago as the youngest. We had moved a few weeks before her third birthday and we would all be starting school with Bella. She would complete preschool (nursery to year three), then we would move for primary school (year four to year six), again for middle school (year seven to year nine) and finally for high school (year ten to year thirteen). I parked the Volvo in the primary school parking lot and got out the car, walking round to the other side of the car to help Bella out. She was already shutting the door when I got round there and I smiled at her. So independent.**_

'_**Ready?' I asked as she took my hand.**_

'_**Yep.' She replied and pulled me into the building. We got to reception and I picked her up.**_

'_**Hi. I'm here to drop off Bella Cullen. It's her first day so I have no clue where to take her.' I told the receptionist. Stupid guy. He sounds so ignorant.**_** Her voice said in my head. Then she looked up. I heard her breath catch and her heart rate speed up slightly. **_**I take that back. He's so gorgeous! But he's too young. Get a grip Sally. **_**She thought. I nearly laughed.**

'**Um, yeah. Go right down the corridor and it's room four. On your right. Have good day sweetie.' She said patronizingly to Bella. Bella picked up on that.**

'**God, no need to be so patronizing.' Bella said in a so un-three year old voice. I snorted with laughter. The receptionists smile dropped straight away.**

'**That's a big word for someone so small. Can you tell me what screw you means?' She asked in a fake sugary voice. I was getting really annoyed with her but I let Bella deal with it.**

'**Yeah. It means fuck off. Which you can do. Buh-bye!' Bella said sweetly. I laughed again and the receptionist glared at Bella. I took that as my cue to leave and walked out with Bella. As soon as we were outside Bella and I cracked up laughing. I led her to the room the receptionist had told me to go to and took Bella inside. There were a load of other kids her age playing games and toys. One of the supervisors walked over to me. She had long flowing blonde hair and a pretty face but I barely noticed it.**

'**Hey! Are you Bella?' She asked in a kind voice. Bella took a shine to her immediately.**

'**Yeah! And this is my big brother Eddie!' She said delightedly, hugging me tightly. The supervisor looked at me and smiled, not lusting over me like every other girl.**

'**Hello, Edward. I'm assuming that's your name please correct me if I'm wrong.' She said to me, flipping her voice from the one she used to talk to kids to one that she used to talk to adults, and I nodded.**

'**No, Edward's good thanks.' I told her and she smiled.**

'**So, Bella, if you want to go and play with some of the other kids I just need to talk to your brother.' She said, switching tones immediately. Bella nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off to play with some other kids. 'We need to know what level her education is at so we know which class to put her in.' She said to me, leaning against the counter behind us. I leaned on it as well and watched Bella sit down with another girl and start to play some random game with her.**

'**She can read perfectly and write legibly. She can do addition, subtraction, multiplication and division as well as most other school subjects. My adoptive father, Carlisle, is a doctor and he took her into work one day and had a doctor test her mental capabilities. She has the maturity and intellectual level of an 8 year old.' I told her and the supervisor looked impressed.**

'**Wow. She's really clever. We might get her put forward a year or so if she can be.' The supervisor told me. I looked at her properly and saw she was about my age.**

'**Sorry, I didn't catch your name.' I said randomly and she laughed.**

'**Yeah. Sorry, it's Jennifer but you can call me Jen.' She said and I smiled.**

'**Okay, Jen. Well, I have to go if you don't need me because I have to get to school as well. I'll see you later to pick her up.' I said and she nodded.**

'**Okay. Bye Edward.' She said and I picked up my random rucksack I kept my books in.**

'**Bye Jen.' I said and walked out.**

**When we joined the school I had had my schedule arranged so that all my free periods were the first lesson of every day - giving me time to drop Bella of at school then drive over here in time for second period. I got to the school just as second period was starting and ran into French. The teacher was already in there and she looked at me.**

'**Class this is the new kid, Edward Cullen. Why were you late Edward?' The teacher asked and I thought about how useful Bella and her witty comebacks would be right now.**

'**Dropping my little sister off at nursery.' I told her and a few of the girls in the class said "awww". The teacher looked slightly shocked.**

'**Oh. Okay, take a seat anywhere, I'll come and see what kind of French you can talk in a minute.' She said and I ignored all the girls that were trying to catch my attention and get me to sit with them by sitting with Emmett at the back of the class.**

'**Hey dude. How'd it go?' He asked when I sat down. I laughed quietly.**

'**Oh, you'll love this. The lady was being real patronizing so Bella turns round and goes "no need to be so patronizing" and the lady got real pissed and said "that's a big word, can you tell me what screw you means?" and Bella turned round and went "yeah, fuck off, which you can do. Buh-bye!". It was classic Bella and it was hilarious.' Emmett burst out laughing.**

'**Aw no fucking way! I swear to god that kid is a fucking legend! Even Alice couldn't have told you she was that clever!' He shouted while laughing his head off. The teacher looked at him.**

'**Emmett Cullen! Detention for using inappropriate language in my lesson!' She shouted at him and I snickered. The teacher gave us some work to do then walked over to the table Emmett and I were at.**

'**So, Edward. Your brother, Emmett, tells me he's fluent in French. I was wondering what level your French stood at.' She said casually. Emmett snickered and I hit him.**

'**I'm fluent as well.' I told her and she smiled.**

'**Well then, as long as you both complete the homework then you should be okay to just relax in lessons. No point in learning French if you're already fluent is there?' She asked and walked back to her desk. Emmett held up his fist and I smacked mine against his. We spent the rest of the lessons being jerks and throwing pieces of paper at random people.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I picked Bella up at lunch time to take her home and as soon as I got to the classroom I saw her chatting animatedly to another girl. She had blonde ringlets that framed her face and dimples. Jen saw me resting against the side and walked over to talk to me.**

'**Here to take Bella home?' She asked casually. I scanned her thoughts. **_**I can see why Hattie thought he was cute but really, it doesn't matter if a guy is gorgeous or not. It matters if they have good personality or not. **_**I smiled, it wasn't often that you got a girl in her late teens that thought like that.**

'**Yeah. Esme likes to spend time with her.' I replied, smiling fondly as Bella saw me and came running over.**

'**Eddie! Guess what! I made a new friend and she's called Sammie and she's really nice, way nicer than Emmett!' She said and I picked her up.**

'**Yeah? I'm not surprised she's nicer than Emmett though. He just gets on everyone's nerves.' I laughed.**

'**And he tries to get me in trouble! Guess what he said yesterday!' She said, in full rant mode now.**

'**What? If he tried to get you to swear again I swear he won't be having kids.' I replied. He couldn't have kids anyway but you know what I mean.**

'**He told me to throw momma's vase down the stairs! You know that really nice one that dada bought her?' She asked and I burst out laughing.**

'**And what did you do?' I asked her.**

'**What makes you think I did anything?' She pouted. I laughed again and touched her bottom lip.**

'**You always do something to Emmett when he tells you to do something.' I chuckled and she laughed too.**

'**I did the same thing you were gonna do. Made sure he wasn't going to have kids.' She replied and I burst out laughing.**

'**Clever girl.' I said and stroked her hair. Jen was looking at us curiously. 'Sorry. Emmett's my real brother - her adoptive brother - he's 18 and tries to get Bella into trouble constantly. The thing is Bella's fully capable of outsmarting him already so he just ends up getting hurt or having one of his belongings destroyed.' I explained and Jen laughed softly.**

'**Eddie. Momma's waiting. And I'm getting hungry. Can we go home now?' She asked and I smiled at her.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I got back to school in time for the last half hour of lunch and joined my family at their table. They were all laughing about something or other.**

'**Emmett told us about Bella and that receptionist. He's right, that kid is a legend.' Jasper said fondly. I smiled at them and noticed they all had food.**

'**What's with the food?' I asked them. They grinned.**

'**This school is really strict on healthy kids so unless you say you're eating at home then you have to buy lunch. And they regulate your portions etc. so you can't have seconds. It's really sad actually.' Alice explained and I laughed.**

'**Well, I ate at home with Bella and Esme so I'll be fine.' I told them and they all glowered at me.**

'**Lucky you. We actually have to eat at least something. And it's horrible!' Rosalie cried and I laughed harder.**

'**Whatever. I'm sure you could get a note from Carlisle as to why you can't eat. Him being a doctor and the like.' I said and they all nodded. Then Alice started giggling. I was about to ask what was so funny when someone sat in a chair next to me. I turned my head slightly to the left and saw a human girl sitting there. She was tall, thin, blonde and pretty. She was obviously one of the girls who got whatever and whoever she wanted.**

'**Hey. I'm Arrabella. But you can call me Arra. I noticed you were all on your own so I thought I'd come say hi.' She said in a plastic bubblegum voice. She ran her sharp red finger nails through my hair and I raised one eyebrow.**

'**That's great but in case you hadn't noticed I'm not on my own.' I said slowly. 'There are four other people at that sentence. Look.' I pointed to Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett in turn counting slowly. 'One, two, three, four. Bye now.' I said and Emmett snorted lemonade through his nose laughing. The girl stood up and, after flipping her hair over her shoulder, walked back to her friends with what little dignity she had. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie started to laugh.**

'**Oh my god, Edward! That's like the bitchiest thing you have ever said!' Alice laughed which caused everyone to howl with laughter even more.**

'**Oh my god, you guys! Edward's a bitch. I just thought of it!' Emmett cried and everyone laughed. I pouted slightly.**

'**How the fuck am I a bitch Emmett? In case you didn't know bitch refers to the female population. I'm not female.' I said slowly and they just laughed even harder. Then I got it. 'Oh my god, Emmett! You stupid twat! I'm not a fucking girl!' I roared at him and everyone laughed. Alice and Rosalie collapsed on each other and Jasper fell off his chair. That cracked me up and I started to laugh. Then my phone started to ring in my pocket and I pulled it out.**

'**Edward?' Esme asked in a rushed voice.**

'**What's wrong Esme? Is it Bella? Is she hurt?' I panicked.**

'**She ... She fell down the stairs and broke her arm and some ribs. She's in hospital right now.' She said and I hung up, cursing under my breath. I jumped up and pulled my bag on my shoulder.**

'**Bella's in hospital. She fell down the stairs.' I said quickly to my family. They all cursed and grabbed their stuff. We ran out the canteen at human speed. I jumped in my Volvo and they jumped in Rosalie's BMW. We pulled out the drive way and I made it to the hospital in about ten minutes. I flew straight upstairs to the children's ward and followed the nurse's instruction to Bella's room. I got in there and Carlisle was checking her over. He didn't normally look after children but I guess he made a special request.**

'**How is she? Is she okay?' I asked as soon as I got inside. Carlisle chuckled.**

'**And further proof she's your soul mate. You worry too much, Edward. She will be fine. She broke her right arm but it will mend and she cracked four ribs on her right side but she's gonna be okay.' He told me. I rushed to her bedside and stroked her face softly. She was sleeping and when she felt my hand she turned her face into it. I sighed and she started to open her eyes.**

'**Eddie?' She asked in a tired voice. I smiled.**

'**Yeah?' I asked her quietly. I felt my family's presence behind me but I didn't turn around.**

'**You're going to have to castrate Emmett. I tripped over his trainer that he left at the top of the stairs.' She said with a smile and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie started laughing.**

'**Ooh. Feel the burn, Emmett!' Jasper laughed and Bella giggled as well.**

'**Do you feel okay?' I asked her.**

'**Yeah. My chest tingles a bit and my arm feels heavy but it doesn't hurt.' She told me and I sighed. Everyone except Carlisle and myself left. He fiddled with a machine to the side and looked at her kindly.**

'**You can go home in five days honey. But you'll have to wear the cast on your arm a bit longer after that.' Carlisle told Bella and he kissed her forehead before he walked out.**

'**Bye dada.' She said. The effects of the sleep had worn off and she was almost back to her normal self. As soon as Carlisle was gone she turned back to me. 'Will you read me a story, Eddie? Please?' She asked. I laughed slightly.**

'**Sure. Which one?' I asked her even though I knew the answer.**

'**Winnie the Pooh!' She cried and I laughed. She always wanted me to read Winnie the Pooh to her because it was her favourite. In fact most of the characters had been likened to us. Carlisle was Owl because he was so clever. Esme was Kanga because she was really motherly. Alice was Tigger because she was so hyper. Jasper was Rabbit because he was always getting dragged into Alice's schemes. Rosalie was Roo because she was really kind - to Bella at least. Emmett was Eeyore because he was slow, stupid and annoying - that never failed to make me laugh. I was a "skinny Winnie the Pooh" because I constantly looked after Bella and Bella was piglet because she was small and cute.**

'**Okay. So ... One day...' I trailed off into a random story I made up about Winnie the Pooh and Bella laughed delightedly when Eeyore got castrated because Piglet had tripped over his shoe. I spent the rest of the day at her bedside telling her stories and talking to her about anything and everything.**

**Snap bang boom. Chapter 3 is finished! Next chapter up soooooon!! That one will be set when Bella starts primary school. I'm going to do time skips for the first few until Bella gets to about 13 years old. Then we can do Bella's point of view and have some fun! Woohoo! Fun! I'm bored now so I'm going to get ready for the house party I'm going too tonight! And yes, it does involve alcohol. I'll just climb off my roof and sneak out at about 10pm and then climb back on my roof for about 6am. YAY!!!!!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to stab me with a spork? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I own a two pairs of silver earrings with diamonds and matching necklaces. My brother bought them for me for my Christmas present. They are sexy hot. I don't own this though and that isn't sexy hot. In fact it's kinda depressing. Gonna go slit my wrists now ...

Bella's starting primary schooooooool now!!! That would be year four to year six and Bella will be 8-11 years old. May involve violent scenes. No vampires or humans were hurt in the making of this ;)

**Chapter 4 : New start**

**Edward's point of view:**

**Bella was eight in three months exactly and we'd moved house again so she could start primary school here. I pulled the boxes out of the back of my car and balanced about five in my arms. Bella got out the car and stretched.**

'**Where are we?' She asked and I smiled at her.**

'**Anchorage. It's nice here. I think you'll like the house,' I told her and she grabbed a box out the back of the car. She looked at the house in front of us. It had three stories and was brick with ivy growing over it. The porch had latticed wood around it instead of a fence or a bar and flowers were growing along that.**

'**I think I'll like it as well. It looks really pretty,' she said with a smile. The house was pretty big, it had five bedrooms on the first floor, all with en-suites, and three on the second floor, all with en-suites as well. Bella and I would each have a room on the top floor and everyone else would have a room on the first floor. Bella was perfectly accustomed to us not eating or sleeping and other things but she hadn't started asking questions. We'd all agreed that we wouldn't tell her about vampires until she asked and if she didn't ask we'd tell her when she got to sixteen but we'd looked after Bella for the past seven years and she would ask. The rest of our family were all taking boxes into the house, five or so at a time, and Bella walked in after them.**

'**Bella, seeing as it's the new house will you do me a favour and set the curtains in the lounge on fire? Please?' Emmett asked as soon as he saw Bella walking along. Bella glared at him.**

'**How about I set your curtains on fire, Emmett?' She retorted and Emmett's face grew worried. He knew she would do it if he gave her the chance.**

'**No! No, it's okay. Really,' he panicked and Rosalie laughed as she walked past him. Bella laughed and walked into the house. Only to scream and run back out. She hid behind me and everyone looked at her. A figure appeared in the doorway holding a meter long tribal mask in front of their face and we all tensed up. Then the figure dropped the mask and we all relaxed.**

'**Tanya!' Carlisle cried and he embraced her. Tanya was our friend from Denali but Bella had never met her before. 'Did everyone else come? Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar?' He asked and Tanya shook her head.**

'**No. It's just me,' then she walked over to me and Bella walked to my side instead, clutching my hand in hers, no longer scared seeing as Tanya obviously wasn't a threat. Tanya crouched down in front of Bella and Bella squeezed my hand tighter. 'Hey, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you. I was going to scare Emmett,' she said and as soon as Bella gathered she was victimising Emmett she smiled.**

'**Yeah, I like annoying or scaring Emmett too but it's not the easiest thing seeing as he's so big,' Bella replied and Tanya laughed.**

'**Haha! That's so true! I'm Tanya, who are you?' She asked and Bella dropped my hand totally.**

'**I'm Bella. You're hair is really pretty,' she said happily. Tanya had bouncing strawberry blonde curls that hung at shoulder length. She smiled at Bella.**

'**Thanks. But I think yours is prettier,' she said and Bella blushed happily. Her hair was waist length now and still in perfect soft ringlets. Everyone smiled at Bella and I grabbed her by her waist, swinging her over my shoulder.**

'**Come on then. Lets go inside,' I said and Bella squealed happily and beat my shoulder playfully as I carried her into the house.**

**Bella took an instant shine to Tanya and was disappointed when she had to leave the day before Bella started school again. I smiled as I took her upstairs at nine pm for bed. I let her get changed and when she shouted me to say that she was ready I walked in. She was curled up in her massive bed, clutching her teddy bear, the lights off, eyes half closed. I kissed her head softly and her eyes closed all the way.**

'**Night Edward, love you,' she whispered then yawned and rolled over.**

'**Night Bella, love you too,' I told her and she fell soundly asleep. I went back into my room and put my headphones on. At eleven pm a small knock came on the door and I opened it. Bella stood there with her teddy - it was old, I had bought it for her a week after we had found her and she had kept it ever since, even though Esme had had to sew various limbs back on for her several times - her eyes wide open.**

'**I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in your room tonight?' She asked timidly. She knew it would be okay - she slept in my room whenever she had a nightmare - but she always seemed nervous asking.**

'**Of course. Come on,' I said quietly and she took my hand as she walked over to my bed. She jumped under the covers and I lay down next to her. She snuggled into me and I lay next to her until she fell asleep again.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I dropped her off at school the next day and she gave me a kiss through the open car door window.**

'**I'll pick you up later okay?' I said and she nodded.**

'**I'll wait for you at the school doors,' she said and ran off inside. I smiled briefly before driving off to school.**

**I couldn't focus at all, I always felt weird when I couldn't see Bella but I knew she was safe at school. I fidgeted through the entire last lesson, knowing Bella would have to wait ten minutes for me, and flew out the door as soon as the bell rang. I parked the car outside her school and looked around for Bella, she wasn't there anywhere. I kept my head straight and tried not to panic as I walked over to the lady I recognized as her form tutor.**

'**Excuse me, do you know where Bella Cullen is?' I asked and the lady smiled at me.**

'**Sorry, her father picked her up about five minutes ago,' she said with a confused little smile.**

'**What did he look like?' I asked. The lady looked even more confused at my rushed question.**

'**Ummm ... Tanned, about 5'8", dark brown hair, chocolate eyes. Bella didn't notice him until he took her away which I found slightly strange but I didn't pay any attention to it. Is there something wrong?' She asked.**

'**Of course not. That would be her former foster father. He takes her out sometimes because he still loves her like a daughter even though he can't look after any more,' I said, no need to involve the police. 'Did they leave in a car or did they walk?' I asked her. She looked confused by my question but answered anyway.**

'**They walked,' she told me. Of course. A car is easily identifiable. Number plate, make, model, colour. Walking is harder to track. Unless you're a vampire. I turned away from her and quickly picked up Bella's scent along with a man's. I followed it onto the main road as fast as I could without going above human speed. My phone rang in my pocket.**

'**Hello?' I said when I answered it, not slowing or stopping.**

'**Edward. Where are you?' Esme asked, relieved.**

'**I'm trying to find Bella. A man claiming to be her father took her from school. I've got her scent and I'll ring you back if they get in a car,' I told her and Esme gasped. She related the story to the others and I heard their vicious snarls. The phone was passed to someone else.**

'**Edward. When you find her don't kill the guy that took her. Bella can't see that and she can't be in the room when you do either, in case she gets hurt as well. Emmett and Jasper will follow your scent to wherever it is and one of them will take Bella home. You and the other can deal with the man,' Carlisle said and I heard sounds of running as the family started to move.**

'**Okay,' I replied curtly and hung up. Then the scent changed to down an alley way and led behind a door. I tried the door and it swung open silently. It was a large unused warehouse that looked like something out of a horror movie. Well, it was starting to turn into one - vampires, kidnappers, etc. Then I heard Bella crying - although it was muffled - and I ran at vampire speed to where I heard the sound. She was tied to a chair with duck tape around her hands, shoulders, feet and mouth. There was a man standing with his back to her leaning over a table. Bella relaxed when she saw me and I picked her chair up silently and moved it behind some crates where she couldn't be seen.**

'**Bella. You have to stay silent. I'm going to take the tape off now but no matter what do not make a sound. Okay?' I whispered. Bella nodded feverishly. I peeled back the tape from her mouth and she bit on her lip to keep herself silent. I removed the tape from her shoulders next, then her hands and finally her feet. 'Stay there. Jasper and Emmett will be here in a minute and one of them will take you home,' I told her and she nodded again. I walked out to where the man was and he was still leaning over the table still so he hadn't noticed Bella's absence.**

'**I suppose you thought you could just take her and get away with it,' I boomed, inserting as much power and aggression into my voice as I could. The man whirled around with a knife in his hand.**

'**Ah. So this is one of the Cullens. I've never actually seen you in person but I've heard about your reputable wealth,' he said and I could tell he smoked a lot because his voice wheezed slightly.**

'**Is that what this was about? Steal Bella and send us a ransom her?' I asked him, the hard edge to my voice still in place. He smiled evilly.**

'**Something like that. Now this is going to work twice as well because you see you're unarmed and I'm not. The little girl is still in here and I will find her, then I will send two ransoms back to your family,' I saw Emmett run past in my peripherals at a speed the human would not see and Jasper a moment after. Emmett turned up at my side in a move the man wouldn't see and he grinned boldly at me.**

''**Sup, bro,' he said and I grinned. He stuck his fist out and I smacked mine against it loudly, making a thundering crash go around the room.**

''**Sup. Jasper has Bella right?' I asked him and he nodded.**

'**Yeah. They'll be back in the car by now,' he said and I grinned.**

'**Good. Ready to start?' I asked him and he nodded. I walked over to the man and tilted my head back. 'Go on. Kill me. Slit my throat,' I told the man. He looked at me like I was crazy. 'Do it or I will,' I told him. The man ran the knife across my throat and the blade snapped in half. 'Looks like that was a bad one. Gonna try again? Because it won't work. None of them will. See, there's something you should no about the Cullens. We're vampires. And that means you can't kill us. Still glad you chose Bella for your sick game?' I asked him and his eyes filled with scepticism.**

'**Vampires don't exist. You just have some kind of body armour,' he said and Emmett started to laugh loudly.**

'**Stop playing, Edward! Funny as it is Esme will be annoyed with us. Just kill him and get it over with,' Emmett laughed from behind me. I grinned at him and then turned back the man. I grabbed his arm and snapped it. He wailed. I broke his other arm and then his legs before snapping his neck. I kicked his dead body a few more times, smiling as I heard loud snaps. Then I turned back to Emmett.**

'**Come on, man. Lets go.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As soon as Emmett and I got home after school Bella through herself into my arms, her face displaying no other emotion other than relief for me. I kissed her on the head and asked her what she wanted to do that night and she replied with "sleep". I led her up to her bedroom and stood outside her door as usual while she got changed. Then the door swung open and Bella appeared in her pyjamas, teddy bear in hand.**

'**I can't sleep in my room tonight. I'm scared,' she whispered. I nodded and led her back into my room. It was a month before she would sleep in her own room again and she still quite frequently came into my room complaining of nightmares.**

**At school we gave Bella new rules about being dropped off and picked up. I had to take her inside the building and not drop her off outside. At the end of school she couldn't leave with anyone except me or one of the other Cullens and if someone tried to take her and it wasn't one of us she had to scream bloody murder. Bella didn't have anymore trouble after that.**

**As she grew she developed into a beautiful girl. She had always been thin and tall but when she hit eleven it really started to show. Her long mahogany hair fell in loose silky ringlets and was always glossy and smooth. Rosalie and Alice had straightened it once and Bella had jumped straight into the shower and washed it so it went back to it's normal ringlets. That made everyone laugh.**

**Bella started acting differently as well. She was no longer the cute cheeky child who, no matter how well she spoke, was obviously quite young. If you didn't know how old Bella was and you heard her speak she could easily have passed for fifteen or sixteen.**

**Esme soon found herself without a job as Bella started to cook for herself as well. She had cookery lessons at school and as soon as she knew what she was doing there was no stopping her. Then some fool had the idea of teaching them about sex at school. She wouldn't go downstairs after ten pm after that for the first month or so because she was convinced that the noise she could hear from downstairs was them having a massive gangbang or something. It made me laugh excessively.**

**The one thing Bella didn't loose though was her love for me. I was still always the person she ran to first, still the person she held hands with while she walked with, still the person she kissed goodbye when I dropped her off at school. The others didn't understand it because they stopped getting kisses ages ago.**

'**Edward!' Bella sang, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head and she laughed. 'I said, do we have any ice?' She asked with a smile still on her face.**

'**Ummm ... Maybe, why?' I asked and she held up her hand. Her palm was bright red and blistered.**

'**Put my hand on the hob and it was still hot,' she said. I went and got her some ice and wrapped it in a tea towel. She took it off me and wrapped it around her hand.**

'**And it didn't hurt?' She shook her head. 'No way. Go tell Emmett and see if he tries it,' I told her and she laughed evilly and ran off. A few minutes later I heard a load of cursing from the kitchen and Bella's laugh again. A minute or so later Bella reappeared.**

'**Apparently it hurts when Emmett does it,' she told me and we both collapsed laughing.**

**Tada! Next chapter will either be totally in Bella's point of view or just part in Bella's point of view. Either way we will get to know what she thinks at some point in the next chapter. Woohoo!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to rip my intestines out and feed them too me? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I own a really big pink suitcase that I can fit myself in and have loads of room left. I know because my brothers zipped me in and padlocked it shut then left me in the attic. It was fabric so I could breathe but I had to stay in there for a day before my dad found out and let me out. It was really funny actually. You know what's not so funny? The fact I don't own this. It just damn right sucks.

This chapter is Bella's point of view for a change and it probably will be for the next few. Bella will be 11-14 in this chapter and in years 7-9. Woop woo!

**Bella's point of view:**

**I pulled a box out the car and- jeez it was heavy! What did I put in here!? I sighed and hitched it up further on my side. Edward grabbed a stack of five boxes as if they weighed nothing and balanced them on one hand. He turned to look at me.**

'**It gets boring after a while doesn't it? Moving every time you leave school. Leaving all your friends behind,' he grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and he laughed.**

'**It's not boring. It's fun. It always brings new adventures,' I told him and he laughed again.**

'**And what adventures would they be?' He asked me softly and I pouted.**

'**Well, preschool I fell over Emmett's trainer and down the stairs, breaking my arm and several ribs. Primary school I got kidnapped by some guy and was traumatised for the next few months. I'm starting middle school now and I'm going for a homicide this time,' I joked and Edward chuckled slightly.**

'**And who may I ask will be the victim?' He asked in his quaint way. I smiled.**

'**I'll give you three guesses,' I said and Edward laughed, he knew I meant Emmett. Emmett knew as well and he turned around.**

'**Awww, come on Bells! What did I ever do to you?' He whined and I laughed.**

'**You annoyed me twenty-four/seven then tripped me down the stairs by leaving your trainer in the way. Just cause I could outsmart you when I was, like, two years old or something,' I said and everyone else laughed. Emmett stood up and walked over to Rosalie.**

'**Rosie. She's being clever again,' he whined and Rosalie whacked him around the head.**

'**I'm not surprised. She's cleverer than you,' she said with a smirk and Emmett looked wounded.**

'**Rosie. Why do you always side with her? I'm your husband. You're meant to love me,' he whined and that brought on another round of hysteria. While no one was looking I snuck into the house with the tribal mask Tanya had used to scare me with in Anchorage. Emmett huffed and walked into the house so I jumped out and screamed. Emmett yelled and ran out the house and I walked out after him. I removed the mask and everyone laughed at Emmett.**

'**Hey, Emmett! The current score for the Wasilla game is in! Bella, one. Emmett, nothing,' I said and did a mini victory dance. Emmett glared at me.**

'**I'm gonna sneak into your room tonight and shave your head while you're asleep,' he said and everyone went silent, waiting for one of my witty comebacks. Damn, I didn't have one.**

'**Nuh-uh cause I'm going to booby-trap my door. You won't be able to get in,' I told him and everyone looked back to Emmett.**

'**I'm going to climb through the window,' he retorted.**

'**And I'm going to cover the window sills in grease, inside and out, top, bottom and sides. Even you can't get in through that,' I told him and he cursed. Esme hit him this time.**

'**Don't swear in front of Bella!' She told him sternly.**

'**Sorry, mom,' he muttered and we all laughed.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was ten pm and everyone was watching the TV in the lounge. I yawned and stretched before standing up.**

'**I'm going to go bed now. I'm kinda tired,' I told everyone and Edward stood up as well.**

'**I'll come say goodnight,' he said and everyone else mumbled night. Edward took my hand and led me upstairs like he always had done. I got to my room and Edward waited outside while I got changed I walked over to my wardrobe and got my pyjamas out the mirror covered walk in wardrobe that was along the back wall and pulled my jeans off. I threw them in the corner of the room and pulled my pyjama shorts on. Then I took my vest top off and looked in the mirror. I gave a small yelp at the sight. I had always been well developed - I was already wearing a bra - but I had always been skinny.**

'**Bella? Are you okay?' Edward called lightly. It took me a minute to find my voice.**

'**I don't know. Edward, come in and tell me if I'm okay,' I said and the door creaked open a little bit. Edward walked in and raised an eyebrow when he saw I had just a bra on my top half.**

'**Bella, you forgot your top,' he told me but I held it up. Then I turned my head to him.**

'**No. Edward, look,' I said and he walked closer to me. I turned around and his mouth dropped slightly. My ribs were visible and I don't just mean the bottom of them, I mean each individual rib.**

'**What the hell? You're eating three meals a day aren't you?' He asked and I nodded. 'And you're not being sick or doing drugs or anything stupid?' He asked again and I shook my head. 'How much exercise are you doing?' He asked and I worked it out, mouthing the numbers to myself.**

'**Ummm ... An hour of PE at school - if I'm at school that is - a five mile run every day, a hundred press-ups and a hundred stomach crunches,' I told him and he frowned. He ran a hand over my ribs lightly, feeling where they jutted out.**

'**That's it. You're doing too much exercise. You need to do less, like, maybe just twenty press-ups, twenty stomach crunches and a mile run,' he told me, it was my turn to frown.**

'**But I can't. If I don't do enough exercise then I have too much energy. And I enjoy my exercise. I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it,' I told him. He sighed.**

'**Bella, you can't let yourself get any thinner. You need to cut back on your exercise or you'll get to thin and end up in hospital,' he said seriously. And then it hit me just how serious this was. I broke down in tears and collapsed on the floor. Edward caught me before I actually hit the floor and he put me lightly on the bed. I fumbled around for my vest and pulled it over my head, sick of seeing my monstrous body. Edward held me reassuringly and I heard the door open again.**

'**Is she okay?' Alice whispered to Edward.**

'**Not really. Can you fetch Carlisle for me please?' He asked and I heard the door shut again. 'Talk to Carlisle, Bella, he'll help you work something out,' he said and I nodded, drying my tears on the back of my hand. Carlisle knocked on the door and Edward called him in.**

'**What's wrong Bella?' He asked seriously. I looked at Edward for reassurance and he nodded. I slid off the bed and walked over to Carlisle. He looked at me confused when I took his hand but I put it on the top of my vest just on top of my ribs. He frowned and ran his hands over my ribs a few times before pulling my top up. He crouched down and scrutinized my ribs, poking them sometimes, just examining them at other times. Then he pulled my vest back down and stood up.**

'**Meals?' He asked.**

'**Three a day and two snacks. Regular portions. Well balanced,' I told him. He nodded.**

'**Eating disorders?'**

'**None. Any food I eat stays in my stomach unless I'm poorly and I don't have any phobias of eating.'**

'**Drugs?'**

'**Nope. Never have, never will.'**

'**Smoking?'**

'**Again. Never have, never will.'**

'**Exercise?'**

'**Five mile run in the morning. An hour at school. A hundred press-ups and a hundred stomach crunches in the evening,' I told him and he snapped his fingers.**

'**Stop exercising so much,' he told me and I moaned.**

'**I can't. It's what I do. Emmett annoys people. Rosalie looks gorgeous. Esme is always kind. Alice is hyper and loves to shop. Jasper is really sensitive. You're addicted to your job. Edward looks after me. I exercise,' I told him and he frowned.**

'**I'm not addicted to my job,' he complained and I laughed. 'However, if you're adamant about the amount of exercise you do then you need to eat more. Otherwise you could end up in hospital,' he told me and I sighed.**

'**So I've been told,' I mumbled. Carlisle chuckled then kissed my forehead.**

'**Goodnight, Bella,' he whispered then walked out the room. Edward got up to leave as well but I looked at him.**

'**Stay. Please. If you don't I'll end up doing press-ups and sit-ups until I fall asleep,' he looked at me for a minute and nodded. I smiled at him then walked into the bathroom. I cleaned my teeth, washed my face and brushed my hair like normal then I stood on the scales. I'm five foot five and I should weigh about seven stone. The scales beeped and I looked down at them. Four stone nine pounds. I kicked the scales and stalked back into my room. Edward looked at me.**

'**What's wrong?' He asked quietly, trying to lull me into a sleep. I relaxed slightly.**

'**Well, I'm five foot five and I should weigh about seven stone, right?' I looked at him and his eyebrows pulled together.**

'**If you weigh under five stone I'm going to drag you downstairs and shove a tub of full fat, full sugar ice-cream down your throat,' he threatened. I looked out the window and he read the signs. 'Oh no. Please tell me you don't weigh under five stone,' I looked back to him and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.**

'**Four stone nine,' I said and he stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.**

'**Right. That's it. Ice-cream,' he said and pulled me downstairs.**

'**No! I don't want ice-cream!' I yelled, struggling against his iron grip. He ignored me and just picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed and started kicking and punching him in a playful way. 'Help! Somebody! He's trying to force-feed me!' I yelled as loud as I could but all I got in response was laughter. We got into the kitchen and he sat me on the counter top. As soon as he turned around I hopped off and tried to run out the kitchen but Edward was already there.**

'**I said ice-cream and I meant it,' he said in a totally-joking-stern voice. I backed up and hopped on the counter. He turned around with a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough. And I mean a tub. He shoved it at me with the spoon and I groaned. 'Eat. Now,' he told me and I reluctantly dug the spoon in. I swallowed a few mouthfuls then a weird sensation spread through my head.**

'**Ah! Brain-freeze! It hurts! Ouch!' I yelled and Emmett appeared in the kitchen.**

'**Looks nice Bella,' he said with a laugh. I scowled at him and flicked a spoonful of ice-cream at him. It hit him square in the forehead much to my delight. Edward walked out the kitchen**

'**Looks nicer on you!' I said tauntingly. He grabbed a two-litre bottle of lemonade off the side and opened it. 'Oh no. You wouldn't dare,' I said, hoping off the counter and backing away slowly.**

'**Oh, wouldn't I?' Emmett asked before leaping at me. I barely had time to scream before the fizzy liquid was running down my body. I squealed.**

'**Emmett! You jerk!' I yelled and shoved the ice-cream tub on his head. Bits of the ice-cream fell out and landed on his shoulders and chest. I giggled, he looked so funny. Edward returned and groaned when he saw the two of us.**

'**I leave you alone to eat ice-cream for two seconds and I come back and you're coated in lemonade and he's covered in ice-cream! You two are worse than cats and dogs!' He yelled at us. I smiled at him.**

'**It was more fun than eating it!' I said sweetly then skipped off into the shower.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I got up at five thirty in the morning, showered, brushed my hair, got dressed and stumbled downstairs in my running kit - lycra knee length shorts that showed my thin well muscled legs and a sports bra, seeing as I didn't need a top because of the heat - only to be interceded by Edward.**

'**Go change, Bella. You're not running today,' he said sternly. I frowned.**

'**Yes I am. Now let me go downstairs so I can have my breakfast,' I said and he shook his head.**

'**Nope. Go upstairs, get changed then come back down in normal clothes,' he told me and I frowned.**

'**I'm going running,' I told him and he shook his head furiously. I sighed and leant against the wall, folding my arms across my chest. Edward mirrored me. Without warning I ran past him and out the door, I didn't have shoes but it didn't matter, I didn't need them.**

'**Bella!' He yelled from the door.**

'**I'll be back in fifteen minutes!' I yelled, shoving my headphones in. I pressed play and Madina Lake, Never Take Us Alive came on. I probably should have changed the song because this one makes me run too fast. My pace speeded to match the song but my heart rate didn't increase and my breathing stayed even. It would for the next few miles - I could run a marathon at this pace. Edward appeared at my side and pulled a head phone out.**

'**Bella. Come on. You already made it clear you don't want to be that thin. The only way it's going to get better if you stop the exercise,' he told me but I shook my head.**

'**I did. I'm only going to do ten press-ups, ten sit-ups and two miles,' I told him and he sighed. Then he noticed my bare feet.**

'**Bella. You don't have any shoes on,' he told me and I laughed.**

'**Na shit, Sherlock,' I told him, laughing while I ran. I had done two miles and was back at the bottom of the drive. A half mile sprint should be fun. I tensed my leg muscles and shot forward, sprinting as fast as I could. I looked at my watch. It said ten minutes and thirty six seconds. If I could get back in twelve minutes I'd beat my own record. I was nearly at the end of the drive and I could feel my muscles getting lethargic. I ignored it totally and ran even faster than before, stopping by the lattice fence. I tried to catch my breath and Edward appeared by me again, breathing perfectly.**

'**Okay, so if you can run two miles in however long that was and sprint half a mile at the end I'm pretty impressed,' I looked at my watch and squealed, then threw myself at Edward and hugged him, wrapping my legs around his stomach.**

'**Eleven minutes and twenty one seconds! That's a new record!' I said happily. Edward laughed and hugged me back. I looked at my feet, they were dirty but not cut or bleeding. Today was gonna be a good day.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward dropped me off at school and rolled the window down like he always did. I leant in and kissed his cheek before running into school and calling goodbye. He waved and drove off while I walked into reception trying to ignore all the leering comments of the boys.**

'**Hi! I'm Bella Cullen. It's my first day here and I was wondering if you have my schedule please,' I said and the receptionist looked up. She was old and motherly with a kind smile. She handed some papers to me.**

'**Here you go sweetie. Your timetable's in there and a list of the teachers and rooms. There should be a map in there somewhere as well. We found you a student guide and he should be here in a minute if you wanna sit down,' she said with a warm smile. I sat down in one of the chairs and flicked through the papers. The door opened and a guy sat down next to me.**

'**Isabella Cullen, right?' He asked. I looked up and saw a guy sitting in front of me.**

'**Ummm ... Bella, yeah,' I said, smiling slightly. The guy was obviously my age - eleven - but he was tall with light blonde surfer hair and green eyes. Oh, and he was also exceptionally cute. He smiled back and offered me his hand. I shook it.**

'**Great. I'm Jamie Lowe. I'm your student guide,' he told me. I grinned and shoved the papers in my bag, standing up at the same time as me.**

'**Awesome. So, where first?' I asked and he led me off down the hallways, laughing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walked out of school with Jamie and a few other people, laughing at their jokes. Jamie had made me feel really welcome, introducing me to his friends and not ditching me. The people he ate lunch with were Charlotte (Charlie), Lilly, Robert (Rob) and Richard. I saw Edward standing by his car and I waved.**

'**My ride's here so I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys tomorrow,' I said and walked away. They all chorused bye and I gave Edward a hug. 'Hey,' I said happily. I felt better when I was with him - I always had done.**

'**Hey. How was your day at school?' He asked with a frown pulling at his lips.**

'**Fun. I made some friends. What's wrong?' I asked and he sighed.**

'**You always know when something's wrong, no matter how hard I try to hide it,' I just looked at him, waiting for an answer. 'Jamie's thoughts weren't exactly appropriate. In fact, I'm surprised he's eleven,' he said and I laughed.**

'**Don't worry, Edward. I don't like him and you know he won't be able to hurt me. I can look after myself and if that fails I have you, Emmett and Jasper to defend me,' I told him and he laughed. Then I realized what he said. 'Edward. Stop the car,' I told him and he pulled over, looking confused.**

'**What's wrong?' He asked. He pressed his cold hand to my head, checking for a temperature.**

'**Nothing's wrong. But I think it's time for some answers,' I said and he sighed.**

'**I knew this would come. Carlisle was sure you wouldn't ask until you started high school but I know you better,' he told me, trying to stall.**

'**Quit stalling. Get talking.' I told him sternly and he sighed again.**

'**Okay. First tell me what you've put together and stuff. We'll go from there,' he told me. This was obviously going to be difficult.**

'**Ummm ... None of you age or change. Your strength and speed. Your skin temperature. You're all inhumanly beautiful. You never eat, in front of me at least. Your eyes get darker over the space of two weeks and then they get lighter again suddenly. You can read minds. Jasper always knows how I'm feeling. Alice almost always knows what's going to happen next. There are other things too but I can't think of them right now,' I said, my voice strong.**

'**Wow. Observant. Lets try this then. We're vampires. We're immortal and we will never age or change. Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel your emotions and change them and I can read anyone's mind. Well, anyone's except yours but that's beside the point. We feed on animals although most vampires feed on humans and I'm strong enough to lift a truck full of cargo,' he said. His words sunk in and I didn't respond. He was scrutinizing my expression.**

'**What are you waiting for?' I asked him suspiciously. 'Cause my blood is staying in my body,' I told him and he chuckled.**

'**Well, actually I was waiting for you to jump out the car and run off or demand that we put you up for adoption and never contact you again,' he chuckled. I laughed as well and hit his shoulder lightly.**

'**You honestly think you can scare me off that easily!? Nice try!' I told him and he looked like he thought I didn't believe him.**

'**You don't believe me?' He asked quietly, looking down at his hands. I pulled his chin up and waited until he looked at me.**

'**I **_**do**_** believe you. But I don't care. You could be friggin' squirrels for all I care, you're still my family and family sticks together through anything and everything,' I told him and he smiled.**

'**Where did squirrels come from?'**

**Yay! Bella knows now so we can have some fun! I want them to kiss but I know I have to wait a few years/chapters first! Next chapter up soon ;)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Think my skull should be used as a bowl? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own a set of samurai swords. Well they're actually samurai knives because they're really short but oh well. My brother bought them for me when we went to Thailand and the guy wanted £100 for them! We got him down to £40 though. I'm pretty good at haggling. But not with Stephanie Meyer. She still owns Twilight. Not me.**

**Bella is still at middle school now. She's 14 now and in year 9.**

Bella's point of view:

The past two years had been easier at home because I knew about the family's secret. I was worried that they would push me away and set me up for adoption now that I knew but they were the same as ever. The same people that had rescued me, that had raised me, that had saved me time and time again and that had loved and cared for me every second.

My bond with Edward had changed slightly. I couldn't sleep in his room anymore, nor he in mine, because it could be taken in the wrong way. I didn't like it. I felt like I had lost a part of me.

I dressed in a tight white tank top with a black anchor pattern across it, denim hot pants with a wide red belt, black flats, a long silver chain necklace with a red cherry pendant and red sunglasses worn pushed back on my head. My hair was in it's normal ringlets and I had applied some mascara, eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. I looked very hot.

Edward pulled out the drive at eight am to drive me to school and I decided it was time to breach the subject.

'Edward?' I asked him quietly.

'Yes Bella?' He replied.

'Can you slow the car down slightly so we can talk please?' I asked. He didn't reply but I saw the dial on the speedometer go down. 'Thanks,' he nodded. I wondered why he was so tense all of a sudden. 'Why won't you sit with me at night anymore?' I asked him and he immediately relaxed. I wondered what he thought I was going to ask.

'I thought maybe you were getting a little bit old for that. Why do you ask?' He said seriously. I turned my head away and he parked the car outside the school.

'It doesn't matter,' I mumbled then I shook my head and stepped out the car, grabbing my black leather handbag on the way out. 'See you later,' I said and kissed his cheek. I walked over to Jamie, Charlie, Rob, Lilly and Richard, turning once to wave goodbye to Edward.

'Wow, B. You look hot,' Jamie said. I smiled at him. Sure, he was cute, but he wasn't the right person for me.

'Thanks. I thought I'd make an effort for my best friends,' I said and everyone laughed.

'B, you should be more careful dressing like that. If you're not careful I'll be asking you out,' Lilly said and her, me and Charlie giggled. She smacked my butt and we giggled a bit more. 'Jokes, B,' she said with a wink. The guys were staring at us.

'How come Lilly's allowed to smack your butt when I'm not?' Rob whined. I laughed again.

'Cause Lilly's a girl and she was joking,' I said and Rob pouted. I laughed and linked arms with Charlie and Lilly as we walked off to first period.

Jamie walked me to lunch and after we grabbed some food he sat down with me. I saw the other guys heading over but for some reason he caught their eye and told them to wait. He turned back to me.

'Bella. I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me ... In a boyfriend/girlfriend way,' he asked seriously. This is what I'd been dreading. Jamie was a good friend and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

'Ummm ... I'm sorry Jamie but I don't like you in that way,' I told him, avoiding his gaze. Jamie seemed to get angry at my comment.

'Why not!? I'm a nice person and almost every girl in the school wants me! I'm utterly devoted to you as well!' He yelled. I leant back from his anger slightly.

'I already said Jamie. I like you as a friend and nothing more,' I remained calm somehow.

'Stupid ungrateful bitch,' he hissed out then stood and slapped me in the face. The rest of our group was in hearing range by now and they all looked shocked at his words. 'Go! You're not a part of this group anymore! Get out of our seat!' He yelled. The entire canteen was staring now. I stood up and shook my head angrily. I swung my bag over my shoulder and stood up. Then in the heat of the moment I tipped my salad over his head.

'Nobody calls me a bitch or slaps me and gets away with it,' I told him and punched his face. He fell off his seat, unconscious. Go me! Then I walked out the canteen, only stopping when Charlie, Lilly, Rob and Richard gave me a hug.

I got onto the street outside the school and looked in the direction of home. It was only five miles so I hooked my shoes off and shoved them in my bag, pulling my headphones out in the process. I put Breathe Into Me by Red on and started to run as fast as I could. I knew my pace would slow and I knew I would have to walk after a bit but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible.

I turned the music up as loud as it would go and put it on repeat, the music blaring in my ears and keeping me running. To my surprise I didn't slow and by the time I got home it had only taken me ten minutes. That was definitely a record! I brushed my feet off and hooked my shoes back on before walking inside the house.

To my surprise everyone was sitting on the couches, staring at me. I jumped a little bit.

'Jesus! What are y'all doing back!?' I asked, panting lightly. Emmett inspected me from afar.

'Woah, Bells, you know you're like bright red,' he said and I laughed lightly.

'I just ran five miles in ten minutes. That's almost as good as the world record which is nine minutes and eleven seconds. Think about it. If I had my proper stuff on I could have run it in less because I had to stop for a minute because I stepped on a stone,' I said, putting my hands on my hips and breathing deeply, trying to regain my breath. 'Anyway, I'm going to go to my room. Did any of you need anything?' I asked and everyone chuckled. 'I'll take that as a no. I'll be back down in a minute,' I told them and bounced upstairs. I jumped in the shower and washed myself thoroughly, cleaning away the sweat I had worked up from running so fast.

I got out the shower and wrapped my white fluffy towel around me, walking back through to my bedroom. Edward was sitting on my bed, eyes following me silently. I ignored him and got some new underwear out my bedside drawer. I held them in my hand and walked into my wardrobe, clutching the towel around me tightly. As soon as Edward couldn't see me I dropped the towel and pulled my underwear on. A neon pink lace bra and pants set. I walked over to where I kept my t-shirts and found a plain black tight vest top. I teamed it with blue skinny jeans and a white boyfriend cardigan. I smiled slightly and walked back out to Edward. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he was at my side, holding my face and examining my cheek.

'Bella! What happened to your cheek!' He cried and I shrugged out of his grip.

'I don't know let me look at it,' I turned around and examined it in the mirror. There was a purple bruise spreading across my cheek where Jamie had slapped me. Bastard. 'Stupid ... Fucking ... Mentally incompetent ... Reject ...' I started. Edward interrupted my mumbling.

'Bella? What happened?' He asked again.

'Jamie asked me out and I said no and he got pissed and called me an ungrateful bitch and slapped me,' I said quickly.

'He. Did. What?' He growled out.

'Then I threw my lunch on him and punched him and he fell off his seat unconscious so don't worry. I got him back,' I told him and heard Emmett burst out laughing. In a second he was in my bedroom.

'You knocked a guy unconscious with one punch?!' He asked and I nodded. 'Nice one!' He said and held out his fist. I knocked mine against his and he caught sight of my cheek. 'Oh my god, Bells. Your cheek is, like, all bruised,' he said and I laughed.

'Why'd you think I knocked him out?' I asked, chuckling slightly. 'So ... I don't suppose anyone could give me a lift to school please. I'm already in enough trouble for knocking some guy out,' I said and Alice appeared upstairs.

'Bella!? Bella!!' She yelled and then she caught sight of me. 'Bella! You're safe! Don't leave Edward's side for the rest of the day! Jamie's going to be over in a minute!' She yelled. I laughed and walked downstairs just as Jamie rang the doorbell. I opened the door and he burst in.

'You knocked me out! Why the fucking hell did you do that!?' He yelled at me. I heard Edward on the stairs and Emmett restraining him.

'Edward, let her fight her own battles. She's strong enough,' he said and Edward obviously relaxed.

'Let's see. You got mad at me because I said I didn't want to go out with you then you called me an ungrateful bitch and then you slapped me,' I said clearly. 'Is that list long enough for you?' I asked him and he glared at me.

'Bella. Come with me now and you won't get hurt.' He threatened. I laughed.

'Oh yeah? What you gonna do? Hit me again? Like I'm scared!' I laughed and he lunged forward. I braced myself for the impact but instead his lips caught mine and he dragged me to him roughly. I didn't hesitate to bring my knee straight between his legs. He stepped back, wincing. I looked at him contemptuously until he recovered.

'You shouldn't have done that,' he said, low and deathly serious. He punched my face and I felt my cheek split. I whipped my head back to him, ignoring the pain, and dealt him with an even better right hook than last time. He fell to the ground unconscious. Again.

'And round two goes to Bella as well!' I cried victoriously. Then I kicked him in the stomach and walked into the lounge, sinking into one of the sofas. Carlisle and Esme looked at me, neither fazed by the blood, more my behaviour.

'I'll check on the boy,' Carlisle said and he got up. Esme came over to me and took my hand.

'Let me see the cut, sweetheart,' she said and I turned my face slightly. She looked at the cut and made soothing noises when I whimpered at her touch. Then she stood up. 'Carlisle! Bella needs stitches!' She yelled and Carlisle reappeared, Jamie in his arms, still unconscious. He threw him on the sofa and walked over to me. He examined the cut and sighed.

'He had a good punch. Split your cheek clean open. But I must admit, knocking him out with one hit is pretty impressive. Who taught you to hit that well?' He asked as he worked on my face. I laughed.

'Do you really need to ask?' I chuckled and Emmett appeared in the living room.

'She is Bella, hear her roar!' He cried then sat next to me. I laughed at him and smacked my knuckles to his. 'Seriously, for a human that is a brilliant punch,' he told me and I laughed.

'Emmet, don't encourage her. She broke his jaw, nearly fractured some of his neck bones, knocked some of his teeth out and knocked him out. If you'd hit two centimetres lower then you would have killed him,' he told me. Emmett laughed.

'Are you sure she isn't a vamp already? I mean she's nearly breaking world records running and is capable of killing someone in one punch,' Emmett chuckled to himself. Edward appeared in the living room and came to my side just as Carlisle left. He took my hands and knelt in front of me.

'Are you okay?' He asked and I nodded. Then Jamie woke up.

'Where the hell am I and what did you do to me?' He asked me. I glared at him.

'I knocked you out again. Apparently I broke your jaw,' I laughed. He stood up and made to move to me again but Emmett stood in front of him.

'I suggest you think twice before you touch her again. Now get out before I decide that you need some more persuading,' he growled. I swear I'd never seen him run so fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was going out hunting that night and they made sure that the metal shutters had been put down and all the doors had been locked before leaving. I waited ten minutes for them to get far enough away before I wandered into my room. The emotional stress from that day over whelmed me and I collapsed against my wall crying. My hands somehow found a pair of scissors and I started to cut at my wrist. The blood ran down my wrist but I kept my heartbeat steady and calm so I didn't lose as much blood. I kept cutting for the next few minutes until I realized what I had done. I pushed a cloth against the cuts to staunch the blood and ran into my bathroom. After the bleeding had stopped I washed my arm and pulled on a the baggiest black hoodie I could find. Then I curled up in my bed and fell asleep.

Something was shaking me and I opened my eyes slowly. Edward was crouching down next to me, his hands on my shoulders. I sat up groggily and ran a hand through my hair. My arm tingled and I winced. I looked at Edward again and he looked furious.

'What the hell, Bella!? What the fuck did you do!?' He yelled. I cringed back at the violence in his voice and blinked, trying to clear the fogginess in my head. Then I shivered and wondered where my hoodie was. I spotted it on the far corner of the bed and pulled it on, refusing to meet Edward's gaze. We sat in silence for a minute until there was a knock at the door.

'Bella? Edward? Are you two okay?' Rosalie called.

'We're fine!' Edward yelled back. A tear slid down my cheek before I could stop it. Edward trapped it with his finger. He pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forward for a while. I still didn't respond and I didn't shed any more tears. 'Bella.' He whispered. 'Bella, talk to me,' he said softly. I couldn't think of what to tell him so I stayed unmoving. Edward started to freak out. 'Carlisle! Bella's stopped responding! She's still alive but she isn't moving or speaking!' He yelled and Carlisle appeared at my doorway. Edward stood up and as soon as his arms were gone I felt scared again.

I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them, shaking my hair down around my face slightly. Carlisle walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

'Bella,' I didn't look at him or make any motion to let him know I could hear him. 'Bella, honey, talk to us. Tell us what's wrong,' he said in a calming voice. I shook my head and Carlisle sighed. 'Edward she needs you. She only moved because you left her,' true. 'You're the only one that will get her to open up,' again, true. Carlisle slipped out the room and Edward sat down next to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me tightly to his chest, cradling me, soothing me. I don't know how long it was but I fell asleep eventually and Edward placed me on my bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat up in my bed suddenly and looked around. Edward was nowhere to be seen so I got up and walked into my bathroom. I locked the door and looked in the mirror. My hair was still in it's ringlets as always and I didn't have any spots, blemishes, blackheads or anything else on my face - apart from the bruise and the stitches obviously. I eased my hoodie over my head to look at my arm. There were cuts laced across the skin in a row, red and starting to scab. I counted them. Thirteen. My unlucky number. Figures.

I pulled out some TCP **[English antiseptic liquid]** and poured it onto a cotton wool pad. I dabbed it on my arm and winced at the sting. Then I pulled my hoodie back on and sat in my bathtub. I'm not sure why I did but there was something comforting about it. I stepped back out and ran the taps. When the bath was full I stepped in, fully clothed, and held myself underwater. The last thing I remember was furious pounding on the door and the utter feeling of serenity.

I opened my eyes to a strange white room somewhere. I'd never been here before and I was suddenly frightened. I got off the bed and backed myself into a corner, my eyes darting around restlessly. There was a white chest of drawers to one side that had some of my clothes on it and a white chair as well as the white bed. The walls, ceiling and floor were all white as well and it was starting to freak me out. I changed out of my old clothes and put the my other ones on. A bright orange lace pant and bra set (I had a thing about bright neon lace pants *wink*), a tight purple vest, cute dark blue denim shorts, a black boyfriend cardigan and cork wedges with purple fabric. I walked to the door and pulled on it. It swung open to reveal I was in a hospital. I followed the sign that said exit quickly, running where I could walking quickly where I couldn't. I got outside and smiled. I was at the Wasilla hospital that Carlisle worked at. Question was, why was I here? All of a sudden I didn't know where I was headed. I couldn't go home, I was in hospital for a reason and what if something was wrong at home, I wasn't running away, I had no need or want. There was one thing left to do. Ask them to see Carlisle. I walked up to reception.

'Hi! I was wondering if you could get Carlisle on the phone for me please. It's really important,' I said and the receptionist eyed me coldly.

'Sure it is,' she replied sarcastically but complied to my wish and got him on the phone for me.

'Hello?' He asked.

'Dad! Why the hell did I wake up in here!?' I whisper-yelled down the phone.

'Bella? Bella! Are you okay? I wasn't sure what had happened when Edward rang to tell me you were in here,' he replied. Well, great. No one knew.

'I don't know if I'm okay. I just woke up in here,' I told him. He chuckled.

'Okay, listen, my shift ends in ten minutes. I'll put through a few calls and if you need to stay in here then that's okay but if you're in here and you're better then I'll take you home,' he said and I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

'Thanks dad. I'm at the front reception when you're done,' I told him.

'Okay. Bye Bells, love you,' he said.

'Bye dad, love you too,' I put the phone down before dialling a second number.

'Hello?' A voice said. It was hard and stressed.

'Why the fucking hell am I in here Edward?' I asked, half snarling.

'Bella? What do you mean? Don't you remember?' He asked and I laughed humourlessly.

'No I don't fucking remember. Carlisle doesn't know either so you better get talking or I'm going to start cracking skulls,' I said menacingly. I was really pissed.

'Okay, Bella. Calm down. I'm guessing you're pretty confused right now-' I interrupted him.

'Ya think!? I woke up in a fucking white room on my own with no memory whatsoever of why I was there! Pretty confused doesn't even cover it!' I yelled. I could almost hear him flinch.

'Bella, you tried to drown yourself. You're in hospital because they had to take the water out your lungs before you could suffer from secondary drowning,' he said quietly and I froze.

'What?' I asked after a few seconds of pure silence. 'You're crazy. There has to be some mistake. I know I was really overwhelmed with the entire situation but trying to kill myself!?! What the hell!?' I semi-yelled.

'Look, Bella. I can't explain what happened but I will be there in a few minutes okay?' He asked. I exhaled slowly.

'Okay,' I told him calmly.

'Okay, good. I'll see you in a few Bella. Love you, bye,' he said, relief practically dripping from his voice.

'Okay. Love you too. Bye,' I said and hung up. Then, without a second glance I ran out the hospital doors and down the road to the one place I could think properly.

**Woohoo! So, we've had that pretty little twist and I know exactly what my next one will be. Muahaha.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to bury me alive? Let me know, R&R.**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shocking and disturbing trouble people! My keys have gone missing! And by that I mean my pendrive as well! Normally this wouldn't be a problem but my pendrive has all my stories so far, chapters and stories I'm working on and notes! Basically, it might be a while before I update because I have to search for my pendrive and, if I don't find it, re-write everything!!!!!**

**I will update as soon as I can though.**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own over 50 eyeliners, liquid and pencil, in varying colours. They're very awesome. I even have one which changes colour as you sharpen it and a glow in the dark one. I've had some fun with that one - drawing on peoples faces at sleepovers and waiting till we turned the lights out for everyone to see my geniusnous. What I haven't had fun with is the rights to Twilight. Because I don't own them and I don't own this.**

**I found my pendrive! (obviously)**

**Warning: this chapter contains things that may offend (I'm not going to say what or it'll ruin it) sorry if it upsets you or whatever.**

**Bella's point of view:**

I sat on a swing in the beaten up park on the rough side of town. I knew none of the family liked me coming here but it was the only place I could truly think. I heard the rattle of chains as someone sat on the swing next to me and looked across, expecting to see a very pissed off Edward. I gasped when I realized who it was.

'Miss me?' Jamie asked, a sneer on his face. I recovered myself and replied with out thinking.

'Now tell me, why the hell would I miss that ugly face of yours?' I asked. I saw his rage grow.

'I think you're being exceptionally rude B. I asked you out nicely and you just spat it back in my face. Not to mention you knocked me out twice, broke my jaw, knocked a few teeth out and god knows what else,' he said angrily.

'I told you I didn't like you in that way. How is that spitting it back in your face? What would you rather I did? Go on one date with you then break it off?' I asked him.

'No. You should have accepted my date then kept your mouth shut like any good girlfriend would,' he said and I snorted, sexist bastard.

'I'm sorry but I'm not one for controlling relationships,' I laughed. He stood up off his seat suddenly and grabbed my face.

'Shut up. You'll be quiet and submissive like a good girlfriend as well,' he told me and threw me on the floor. He pinned my arms to the ground and straddled me so I couldn't move. He took one of his hands away, holding both my wrists in his left hand and ripped my clothes from me. Soon I was lying underneath him in my underwear and his eyes were alight with lust. I struggled against his hold but he slapped my face and I spat in his face. He slapped me again before removing my underwear and his clothes. Then he pushed himself into me. I screamed in a mixture of horror and pain and he shoved his hand in my mouth to silence me. He thrust in and out a few more times, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. I bit into his hand as hard as I could, retching at the taste of his blood. He cried out in shock and hit me in the face. I ignored the pain and used the fact he had taken his hand away from my mouth as an opportunity.

'Somebody help! He's raping me! Somebody please!' I screeched as loud as I could. I heard running and then he was pulled away from me. I wrapped my cardigan around myself and looked up at my saviour. There was a guy in jeans and a t-shirt holding Jamie back and another guy looking at me, worried.

'Are you okay miss?' He asked, his voice full of concern. I pulled my underwear on quickly and nodded.

'Yeah. Thank you. So much. I don't know what else he would have done if you hadn't pulled him away,' I said, my voice full of gratitude. Jamie started yelling at me.

'Why the fuck did you scream, bitch?' He screamed at me. I winced at the malice in his voice. I pulled my shorts and vest on as well and walked over to him as calmly as I could.

'Because when I said no yesterday I meant no. And you better get yourself a good lawyer because I'm pressing charges,' I told him, my voice full of venom. I looked at the guy holding him down and smiled. 'Thank you. I'm so grateful.' I turned to the other guy. 'Of both of you. I don't know many people that would actually help,' I said. They smiled at me.

'No problem. We couldn't just stand by, now could we?' The guy that had helped me said with a slight smile.

'Bella!' I heard and I looked up. Edward and Emmett were sprinting over to me as fast as they could. Emmett went to the guy holding Jamie down and Edward came to me. He took my face in his hands. 'Are you okay? What did he do?' Edward demanded. I shook his hands of my face so I could speak.

'He... He...' I stumbled over my words, unsure of what to say. 'Lets put it this way, I'm not exactly a virgin anymore,' I told him and Emmett looked up at me.

'What did you say?' He boomed then looked back at Jamie who was cowering on the ground. 'I told you yesterday not to touch her again. You barged into our house and attacked Bella, no consideration or respect whatsoever and today you raped her!?! You're lucky you're still alive!' He yelled, grabbing Jamie's shirt and pulling him up roughly. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry we took so long getting here. We would've been faster if we knew you were in trouble,' he said sincerely. I smiled at him.

'It's okay. These guys pulled him off of me,' I said gesturing to the two guys who were standing back slightly. Edward looked up then shook their hands.

'Thank you. I couldn't forgive myself if Bella got seriously hurt. I owe you. Is there anything we can do for you?' Edward asked. The guys laughed.

'Well, now you mention it, we could do with a new house- no I'm just kidding! We're happy to help. We couldn't just ignore her screaming,' the guy reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. 'Here. My numbers on there. If you take this guy to court and need any witnesses or whatever just give us a call,' he smiled, passing the paper to Edward. 'We'll be on our way now. I hope you're okay,' the guy said to me with a slight smile then they wandered off in whatever direction they came from. Edward and Emmett switched from the laidback front they'd been putting on to pure rage. Emmett looked up at me.

'What are we doing with him Bells?' He asked, his fist raised slightly. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

'You can beat the bastard to a bloody pulp for all I care as long as I get one hit in first,' I told him and Emmett chuckled.

'That's my girl,' he said then gestured for me to continue. Jamie trembled slightly as I walked forward but I placed my hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

'Jamie...' I sighed in a sweet innocent girly voice. Jamie looked at me confused.

'What is it B?' He asked suspiciously. I brought my knee straight up between his legs as hard as I could and heard a very satisfying crunch. Jamie screamed and dropped to the floor, writhing in agony.

'That's for treating me like I was dirt,' then I kicked him hard in the stomach. He vomited. 'And that's for raping me,' I growled. Jamie was whimpering in pain and I turned and walked away in my very cute purple wedges. Emmett cheered.

'Bells! Did you hear the crunch when you kneed him?' He asked excitedly. I nodded with a strange sure-he's-not-crazy smile on my face. 'That means he's never gonna be able to have kids!' He said excitedly and I laughed. Edward put his arm around me and led me to the Volvo which was on the side of the pavement. Emmett followed us, leaving Jamie on the floor, crippled. Edward said I got shotgun so I climbed into the front, Emmett sliding in the back and Edward getting in the drivers seat. Edward kissed my forehead, then started up the engine, taking us home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was exactly three weeks since Jamie had raped me and everyone except Alice had gone for a hunting trip. I woke up and groaned. I had missed my period so I would probably be on this week and I really couldn't be bothered. Then I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, bringing up everything I had eaten recently. Alice knocked on the bathroom door then wandered in. She held my hair out my face and rubbed my back until I was finished being sick. Then she went rigid with a vision. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash, eyeing her carefully until she started to move again. Her head swung to me and she stared at me open mouthed.

'Oh my god, Bella,' she darted out the room and returned with a pair of jeans. I had a baggy white hoodie on that I had slept in last night and I pulled on the jeans she had handed my, confused. 'Bella. Find whatever shoes you can put on quickest and get in the Porsche,' she whispered and I slipped on some black flats. She picked me up in her arms and rushed me downstairs into her Porsche before I could say anything. Before I really knew what had happened we were at the Wal-mart. Alice pulled me straight inside and picked up a random box not letting me see anything. Then she was paying for it and shoving me into one of the cubicles in the local girls bathrooms. She threw the box at me and I caught it looking down. The box read in clear, bold letters: HOME PREGNANCY TEST.

'Please tell me this isn't what you had a vision of,' I whispered dumbly. Alice just nodded and closed the door. I did what I had to then walked out the cubicle, leaving the stick to work it out. I washed my hands and after five minutes I picked it up. The little pink cross was etched clearly into the screen and my hand flew up to my mouth. A tear leaked from the corner of my eye and Alice pulled me into her cold embrace.

'It's okay, Bella. We'll work through this as a family. You aren't on your own, okay?' She asked and I nodded, the tears flowing freely now. 'Come on, lets get you home,' she said leading me back to the car. I threw the stupid test in the trash and wiped my face with my fingertips, trying to calm myself down. Alice started the engine and drove home as fast as she could. She carried me into my room and put me on my bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked myself back and forth while Alice held me, on the phone to Carlisle at the same time. She said good-bye and hung up. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes.

'What do we do now Alice?' I asked her and she soothed me.

'I can see three options right now. You can keep it and we'll all help you look after the baby and raise it. You can give birth and give it up for adoption. Or you can get a ... an ...' Alice couldn't bring herself to say the last word but I knew what she meant. Abortion.

'I don't know what to do but I'll have the baby. Whether I keep it or not after that I'm not sure,' I whispered. Alice nodded.

'Everyone will be back in ten minutes. You need to tell them,' she said and I buried my head in my knees.

'They'll be angry at me. They'll think I'm a slut or something,' I cried and Alice soothed me again.

'No they won't. It's not your fault that Jamie raped you. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for not seeing him rape you in the first place,' her voice was heavy and I realized just how hard she was being on herself.

'Alice. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. It's all Jamie's fault. Not yours okay?' I told her sternly and she nodded. I smiled slightly then I heard the front door open and close.

'Alice? Bella? Where are you? You said you needed to talk,' Carlisle shouted, for my benefit more than anyone else's. They could hear even if he whispered.

'We're in Bella's room. Can you bring everybody up?' She asked and a second later everyone was in my room. 'Go on Bella,' Alice encouraged gently. I opened my mouth to speak then broke down again.

'I can't Alice. Will you tell them please?' I asked, drying my eyes on my jeans. Alice nodded and gave me a hug.

'I had a vision this morning and it shocked me. Bella and I went straight to the Wal-mart to check it out. It turns out that ummm ... Well, Jamie got Bella pregnant,' she said quietly and everyone looked at me for a second. Then they all seemed to come back to life at the exact same time.

'What!?! Alice tell me it isn't true!' Edward roared. Esme covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. Jasper and Emmett started to snarl and Rosalie came over and hugged me. Only Carlisle kept his calm and he came and sat in front of me.

'Bella,' he said quietly, lifting my hands in his. 'We need to make sure this is true. I'm assuming the test said positive,' he said quietly and I nodded dumbly into my legs. 'Okay. And when was your last period?' He asked me.

'Five weeks ago,' I mumbled. Rosalie hugged me tighter.

'And have you been feeling weird at all? Getting sick? Having cravings?' He asked and I nodded. 'Okay, you need to tell me what,' he said softly and I lifted my head up to look him in the eyes.

'I've been feeling weird for the past week and I was sick this morning,' I told him and he nodded.

'I'd say you're pregnant,' he told me and I looked at him, my eyes welling with tears slightly.

'I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen or anything!' I cried, a few of the tears spilling over the edge of my eyelids.

'It's okay sweetie. You couldn't help it,' he said and I nodded. 'Do you know what you're going to do?' He asked and I shook my head.

'I'm not sure but I'm not getting an abortion,' I told him firmly. He smiled.

'I didn't think you would,' he said with a slight smile. Rosalie and Alice continued to comfort me and Edward, Emmett and Jasper continued to try and subdue their anger. I glanced at the clock. It was five am. Wait, what? I looked closer and it said Friday. I groaned and stood up.

'Okay, everyone out. I need to get ready for school now,' I said and they all hurried out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward dropped me off and I kissed his cheek as always.

'If anything happens give me a ring okay? I don't care how small it is, even if you just get a craving for something okay?' He said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead. 'Okay then. Be a brave girl. Bye,' he said and pulled out the parking lot. I walked into school and was swarmed by Charlie, Lilly, Rob and Richard.

'Bella! Are you okay!?! You ran off and then you haven't been in school for like, a month!' They all cried and I laughed.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I have to tell you all something at lunch but where's Jamie?' I asked nervously.

'We haven't spoken to him since you ran off. He had no right to treat you like that!' Charlie said and I looked around. I couldn't see Jamie anywhere and I sighed in relief.

'Okay. Shall we go?' I asked and we all linked arms like normal and walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were all sat at your normal lunch table talking and laughing. Everyone had picked up lunch except for me because I just couldn't bring myself to eat it. Charlie looked at me.

'What were you going to tell us?' She asked kindly and I sighed.

'Okay, so this is kinda a long-ish story so bear with me,' I said and they all nodded. 'Okay so I went home and after school Jamie came round to my house. He burst in with no consideration for the fact it was my house and hit me in the face really hard. My cheek split open and I had to get stitches. But don't worry 'cause I punched him back, knocked him out, broke his jaw, knocked a load of teeth out and nearly snapped his neck,' I said and they all chuckled slightly. 'Anyhoo, so some other bits happened that don't really matter ATM and I went down to that little park - you know the one I mean? on the rough side? - to think. Jamie turns up and starts having a go at me then he...' I sobbed and covered my face with my hands. Charlie and Lilly both slid across to rub my back and make sure I was okay.

'It's okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to,' Lilly told me and I smiled.

'I kinda need too y'know,' they all smiled at me. 'He... Oh god, why can't I just do an Alice and say it? Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it ... He,' I scrunched my eyes shut for a second and took a deep breath. 'He raped me,' I told them and they all gasped.

'B, honey, it's okay we're here for you,' Charlie said and her and Lilly gave me a hug.

'I'm going to beat his brains in next time I see him,' Rob swore, trembling slightly.

'I'm with you on that, bro. I'll kick his fucking teeth in,' Richard swore and I looked down at my hands.

'That's not it ... He-' I started but was interrupted.

'B, you're back. I thought I told you that you couldn't sit here,' Jamie said in a I'm-so-happy-you're-here-not tone. I stood up and so did everyone else.

'Jamie, how's your dick? Able to have kids still?' I asked him sweetly and he winced.

'I'm going to kill you for that. Thanks to you I'm not able to have children any more and I won't be able to have sex for the next five years,' he told me and I laughed.

'Serves you right,' I told him and realized everyone else was looking at me. 'Oh, yeah. See, these random guys pulled him off me then Edward and Emmett arrived. The guys left and Emmett was all for beating him to a bloody pulp but I said I'd rather do it. I kicked him very hard downstairs and accidentally disabled his reproductive shizzle,' I told them and they laughed then Rob and Richard walked forward, standing by my side.

'That's great, B, but you still can't sit here. I banned you remember?' He asked and everyone else looked shocked.

'And since when did you have the right to ban me from sitting anywhere? This isn't a democracy and you're not a leader. I think it's more of a group decision don't you?' I asked and everyone around me nodded. 'In which case that would make it Jamie or Bella. I'm not going to force you to choose but if you four want to feel free,' I told them and they all instantly joined me.

'We're all on B's side. What you did was wrong, all of it. Now fuck off before we give you something more than seating arrangements to worry about,' Rob snarled and Jamie turned away, walking off calmly for whatever reason. Everyone sat down and turned to me. 'So, B, what were you saying?' He asked and I hesitated.

'He got me pregnant,' I whispered. Everyone's jaw dropped.

'No,' Charlie said, I nodded my head. 'That bastard. What are you going to do?' She asked and I shrugged.

'I don't know. I'm going to keep it definitely. I couldn't have an abortion. But what I do when it's born... I don't know,' I sighed. Then I grinned. 'You's lot have never seen my house have you?' I asked. They shook their heads and I smiled. 'Do you want to come over later? I could do with all the support I could get right now and you can meet my family, it'll be fun,' I said and they all nodded. 'Cool, I'll ring Edward and ask if you can come over,' I said and they all smiled. I whipped my iPhone out and rang Edward.

'Bella? Are you okay?' He asked. He must have checked speed dial - for once.

'Chill, Edward. JW and the like but can I bring some friends over later?' I asked. I heard everyone's laughs, it was their lunch time to so they were all obviously sitting together. 'Hey guys!' I called and heard them laugh louder.

'Tell Bella that if junior doesn't come back alive I'll kill her,' Emmett called and I laughed.

'Don't worry, juniors cool,' I said and they laughed. 'So, back to the point of the phone call, can I bring my friends over later?' I asked.

'Sure. Just a sec,' Edward said. 'Em, we're swapping cars later. You can take the Volvo, I'll pick Bella up in the jeep okay?' He asked and Emmett cursed.

'I don't want to drive the crappy Volvo,' he whined and I laughed.

'Aw, please Em? Just for me?' I whined down the phone. Everyone laughed and you could see Emmett melting to my persuasion. 'If you won't do it for me do it for junior,' I pouted and everyone laughed.

'Fine, Bells,' he said and I laughed.

'Score! Thanks, Em! I'll see y'alls later then,' I said. I got a chorus of "bye Bells" and a "bye junior and junior carrier" from Emmett. That made me laugh. I turned back to everyone. 'Okay, y'alls can come round, Edward will pick us up in the jeep,' I told them and they grinned.

'Yay!' They squealed and Charlie and Lilly gave me a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stood outside school in the parking lot, waiting for Edward to turn up. I saw the jeep pulling up and smiled when my friends gasped. The tires on the jeep were about as high as my waist and the lights on the roll bar looked really intimidating. Edward parked in front of us and Charlie and Lilly whispered "swoon" in my ear when they saw him. I laughed and swung the door open.

'Who's going shotgun?' I asked and when no one answered I smiled. 'Looks like I am then,' I said and jumped in. There were only three seats in the back but they were massive so all four of them easily fit across.

'Have a good day?' Edward asked me and I nodded.

'Jamie tried to tell me I couldn't eat lunch with my friends so we had an interesting discussion about how he can't have kids anymore. Hospital approved,' I told him and he burst out laughing.

'You have to tell Em that. He'll worship you forever and you might redeem your normal name,' he laughed and I groaned.

'Oh god. Please tell me I'm not officially known as junior carrier now,' I said and Edward looked slightly shocked.

'Do they know?' He asked and I nodded.

'They're good friends. I thought I'd tell them rather than let them find out on their own,' I said and he nodded.

'Anyway yes. You are officially known as junior carrier by Emmett,' I groaned.

'That's evil! It's worse than when he left his shoe at the top of the stairs so I could fall down them!' I said and he laughed. I turned around to everyone who looked decidedly confused. 'Emmett is one of my adopted brothers. He's Edward's real brother though,' I told them and they nodded. We pulled up outside the house and they gasped.

'Jesus! Is this were you live!? It's an effing mansion!' Rob cried, saying effing so he didn't swear. Edward and I laughed.

'Yeah, this is were I live. But you need a big house when there are eight of you,' I said and they all nodded. I jumped out the car and Edward came round to my side. Everyone got out as well and I smiled at them. 'Come on,' I said and Charlie and Lilly linked arms with me. We walked up to the door but before I could get there the door opened and Emmett ran out at human speed. Charlie and Lilly screamed and hid behind Richard and Rob.

'Junior carrier!' He yelled and swung me round, hugging me. I laughed and he put me down. 'So, tell me, how's junior been? I swear to god if you hurt him then you'll know about it,' he threatened and I laughed.

'Emmett, come on. You wouldn't hurt me would you?' I asked and he raised his eyebrows. 'You wouldn't because I'll poke you in the eye with a stick again,' I said and Edward burst out laughing. 'Anyway, you'll never guess what!?' I said excitedly. Emmett started to get excited as well.

'Oh my god, what!? Do we get to play truth and dare!? Please,' he whined and I laughed.

'No. Jamie came up to me this lunch time,' I told him and his expression darkened. 'God, chillax, he didn't touch me. But he can't have kids anymore or have sex for five years,' I told him and he laughed.

'God, Bells, you are a fucking genius!' He cried and I smacked my fist to his.

'Emmett, language!' Esme yelled and she came outside. She saw my friends and smiled kindly.

'This is my adoptive mother, Esme. Mom, Emmett, Edward this is Charlie, Lilly, Rob and Richard,' I said gesturing across to them. Emmett and Edward smacked their knuckles together and I spun to face them. 'Whatever you're planning no,' I said sternly and their faces dropped.

'Oh but Bells. We had a genius plan. It involved a life-size sculpture of something made out of peanut butter,' Emmett whined and I laughed.

'You can do it later or tomorrow,' I told them and pulled everyone inside. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all in the lounge and they looked up when I came in. I went and sat down on Jasper's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. 'Hey honey,' I said and he laughed. My friends were looking at me like "woah". I laughed at them. 'Don't worry guys. I'm not going out with Jasper. Anyway, this is Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie and Emmett are going out and so are Alice and Jasper. This is Charlie, Lilly, Rob and Richard,' I gestured to everyone in turn and Alice stood up, pulling me into the kitchen by my hand.

'Get them upstairs because Emmett and Edward are going to start fighting in two minutes. There may be some crashes but just ignore them. Carlisle's in his study,' she said and we walked back out.

'Do you guys wanna go upstairs?' I asked and they grinned. I took them up the stairs and onto the first floor, pointing out rooms as I went.

'Emmett's room, Rosalie's room, Alice's room, Jasper's room, Carlisle's office-' I was cut off by Carlisle.

'Bella? Come in here a second will you?' He called and I turned to everyone.

'Be right back,' I said and they nodded. I slipped inside his office. 'Hey, dad. Ummm ... Can we do this later? My friends are like right outside,' I said nervously and he laughed.

'Just wanted to give my girl a hug,' he said, hugging me tightly. 'Edward and Emmett are fighting in ten seconds,' he whispered and let me out. I smiled to my friends and led them upstairs.

'Guest room, guest room, Edward's room, m-' There was a massive crash downstairs and everyone jumped except me. 'Don't worry, that's Edward and Emmett. They're just fighting. I wouldn't worry about it,' I said and they looked at me.

'Did you hear that crash though B? I swear one of them has gotta be hurt!' Charlie cried and Edward appeared up the stairs, running at a human pace, laughing his head off.

'What did you break this time?' I asked casually, leaning against the wall. Edward laughed.

'I shoved him through the bookcase!' He cried triumphantly. I laughed.

'You know mom will go insane,' I told him and he shook his head.

'Emmett's getting the blame,' he chuckled and I smacked my fist to his.

'Awesome. I'd hide though if I was you,' I said and he grinned.

'Yeah. I'm just going to lock my door,' he laughed. I shook my head and turned back to my friends.

'Yeah ... This is my room,' I said and led them through. They all gasped. Okay, so my room was massive. I'd gone for cream and neon colours. All the walls were cream but they had paint splatters across them in different colours. My bed was a huge and a honey wood that matched my floor. It had cream bed covers and massive fluffy pillows. I had my desk by the window that had my laptop and a load of other stuff on it and I had a chest of drawers near my bed.

'Your room is massive!' Charlie said and the boys stared in awe.

'What's behind the mirrors?' Lilly asked. I laughed.

'My wardrobe,' I told them and Lilly and Charlie disappeared inside it, squealing as they looked through my clothes. The boys were looking at my 52" plasma screen I had mounted on my wall and I smiled throwing the controls at them. They exchanged a look before sitting on the floor and flicking through the thousands of channels I had. I lay on my bed for a bit until I started to feel really weird. A tiny nudge pressed into my stomach and I gasped. I stood up and ran to the door. 'I'll be right back,' I told them and ran to Edward's room. I knocked on the door and laughed at the clicks. His hair was wet and he was still shirtless so I'm guessing he just got out the shower.

'Yeah?' He asked and I grabbed his hand, pressing it to my stomach which I only noticed now but it was bigger than normal. The baby kicked again and his jaw dropped, eyes growing wide in amazement. He hugged me tightly and I laughed.

'Isn't that awesome?' I asked him and he let go.

'Yeah. That's amazing,' he laughed and the baby kicked again. I blinked and put his hand back on my stomach. He hugged me to his chest and I'm not sure how long we stood there, him holding me, our hands on my stomach but Charlie, Lilly, Rob and Richard appeared out the bedroom door.

'Our ride's here...' Lilly started but she trailed off when she saw how we were holding our hands. She grinned and Charlie noticed as well.

'Is it kicking?' She asked excitedly and I nodded. A car horn beeped outside and they looked at me. I smiled and walked downstairs with them. At the door they hugged me before running out to the old Ford Escort Lilly's dad was driving. I waved goodbye and when they were gone I turned around to face the family. I jumped and stuttered back a few steps. Alice beamed at me then hugged me.

'It's kicking, it's kicking, it's kicking!' She cried dancing around. Then she put her hands on my stomach and laughed delightedly when the baby nudged exactly where she put her hands. She laughed delightedly and suddenly there were five more pairs of hands pressing into my stomach. The baby kicked again and everyone smiled. They were living this through me because the girls couldn't have kids and the guys couldn't produce them. I didn't mind. They deserved to have the chance. I yawned and stretched slightly.

'I'm going to head to bed now, I'm kinda tired,' I said and they all smiled. I walked up the stairs and Edward followed me up. I got into my room and pulled my skirt off, pulling some shorts on but keeping the vest I'd been wearing all day on. I curled up in bed and Edward came in. He kissed my head.

'Night Bella. Night junior,' he said kissing my stomach. I laughed and he turned to leave.

'Wait, Edward. Will you stay with me tonight?' I asked and he nodded. He lay on the bed behind me and pressed his chest into my back. His hand snaked round my waist onto my stomach and I put my hands on top of his. 'Night Edward,' I whispered and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm went off at five am and I opened my eyes slowly. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me and his hands were still on my stomach. I sat up groggily and smiled. Saturday.

'You can go back to sleep. It's Saturday and you don't have school,' Edward said and I smiled. I lay back down for a second before I felt a twisting in my stomach and I bolted into the bathroom, bringing up everything I had eaten recently. Edward held my hair out my face and rubbed my back for me until I was finished. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out before picking up the toothbrush and cleaning my teeth. Edward sat on the edge of my bathtub, watching me while I made sure that I was more presentable. I ran a comb through each of my ringlets and then pulled all but four back into a loose ponytail. I splashed some water in my face and stretched.

'So ... What're we doing today?' I asked, perching on the bathroom shelf. Edward looked up at me and shrugged.

'I dunno. What do you want to do?' He asked and I smiled.

'Well, I'm pretty sure you'll say no, but there's a mile run competition in town. First, second and third place gets a prize and you know I could win,' I said with a grin. Edward sighed.

'I know you could win but do you really think you can run in your condition?' He asked and I smiled.

'Nope,' I said with a grin and hopped off the counter. 'I don't know what to do then. Any suggestions?' I asked and he shook his head. 'Helpful,' I said with a grin. 'Okay, so, I'm going to jump in the bath now if you don't mind,' I gestured to the door and he thought for a second.

'Are you going to drown yourself?' Edward asked and I grinned.

'Yep. Now mush,' I said jokingly and he laughed, walking out. I ran the bath and climbed inside, relaxing in the hot water. I tilted my head back and stretched out, closing my eyes slightly. Then my stomach cramped and my hands flew down to my stomach. I opened my eyes and the water was red with blood. What the hell? 'Carlisle!' I called. I heard the rush of air and Carlisle knocked on my bathroom door.

'Bella? Are you okay?' He asked and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

'I don't know. Will you come in please?' I asked and he opened the door. He covered his eyes when he saw I was naked and I sighed. 'Open your goddamn eyes Carlisle,' I told him and he took his hand away from his face. He kept his eyes on my face and then he caught sight of the red bathwater.

'Oh god, Bella,' he whispered and dropped down to his knees next to me and pressed his hand to my forehead.

'What is it dad?' I asked and he shook his head sadly.

'Bella ... You've ... You've miscarried,' he said and I gasped.

'Wh-what?' I stumbled, my eyes filling with tears.

'I'm sorry Bella. I'm not sure why but it may have something to do with the trauma you were in when you got pregnant,' he said as tears leaked down my face. I buried my head in my knees, hugging them tightly to my body.

'Why do all the bad things happen to me? I got raped, I got pregnant and then when I was finally happy with that I miscarried. Am I not meant to be happy? Am I really that bad a person?' I asked and Carlisle hugged me.

'It's not your fault Bella. None of it is your fault,' he told me and I wiped my eyes.

'Okay. I'm okay now. I'm going to get showered off and I'll be downstairs in a few minutes,' I said and Carlisle nodded, standing up and walking out the door. I showered quickly then wrapped a fluffy towel around myself. I dried my body then threw on some knee-length sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt. I left my feet bare and wandered downstairs, drifting more than walking. I hesitated slightly when I saw everyone in the lounge but Carlisle appeared behind me and pushed me forward. I sat on an armchair on my own and pulled my knees up to my chest. Everyone looked at me.

'What's wrong Bella?' Alice asked and I shook my head.

'Bella, you need to tell them,' Carlisle told me and I looked up, nodding slightly.

'I ... I lost it. I lost the baby,' I whispered, my voice cracking a few times. Everyone just looked at me and I buried my face in my knees. I felt someone embrace me but I couldn't lift my head to see who. I was breaking to pieces inside but I didn't want to cry in front of them. I would feel awkward.

'Do you want us to pull you out of school?' Alice asked. 'You don't need to answer. I can see you saying yes. I'll sort it out now,' she said and left the room.

'Thanks,' I said, trying to keep my voice as emotionless as possible. I felt myself being picked up and looked up. Edward was carrying me into my room. He placed me on my bed and curled up next to me. I rolled over and put my head on his chest, comforting myself with his smell.

'It's okay Bella. It's not your fault,' he said soothingly. I nodded into his chest and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. 'You know, even when you were a baby I was the only one who could stop you crying,' he said quietly and I lifted my head.

'Really?' I asked almost silently and he nodded his head.

'It didn't matter who we passed you to you didn't stop crying until I held you. Then you would just fall asleep,' he said, chuckling quietly. I smiled as well and buried my face in his chest. He pressed his head onto the top of my head and I slowly fell asleep.

**Yay! So a lot happened in that chapter. Bella got raped, pregnant and then lost the baby. I'm really quite evil aren't I? The next chapter shall be Bella starting high school as I can't do anymore with this bit and I'm really excited as to what I've got planned. Like, really really excited! Yay!**

**I'm in Kenya for the next two weeks so I can't write or update. Sorry!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to hammer a nail into my head? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own over a 100 CD's. I'm not joking either. I would be joking though if I said I own this. Because I don't.**

**This story starts on Bella's first day at high school. She's 14 and a freshman - I think. Woohoo!**

**Kenya was awesome btw ;)**

Bella's point of view:

I climbed out the Volvo with Edward and Alice and felt really strange. I swung my red handbag onto my shoulder and frowned slightly. Alice walked over to Jasper who was climbing out the jeep and Edward came over to me. He ran his finger between my eyebrows where the little wrinkle I got when I frowned was.

'What's wrong?' He asked and I laughed.

'It feels strange not giving you a kiss on the cheek then waving goodbye when you drop me off to school,' I told him and he smiled.

'Yeah. Feels strange for me too,' he said and laughed. Edward and Alice were somehow getting away with being freshmen as well so they could go through high school with me. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were being seniors like normal. Edward swung his arm over my shoulder and led me into the school. We got inside reception just behind Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

'Hi, can we pick up our schedules please?' Emmett asked the lady who jumped back slightly.

'Oh, ummm ... Sure. I have Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen's here,' she said and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stepped forward to grab their sheets off each other. 'And I have Alice and Edward Cullen and Bella Swan's here,' she said and we stepped forward to grab ours. Alice and Edward had the same schedules but mine was different because I was using my original surname for once. It made things less complex seeing as there were all of us. 'Umm ... Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett we haven't bothered getting you a student guide because you all have the same classes and the same with Edward and Alice. Bella, if you want to take a seat there your guide will be in in a minute,' she told me and I waved bye to everyone, sinking into the seat. A girl walked in. She had dark brown hair that was almost black that was cut short with a massive sweep fringe. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red vest and red converses. I smiled at her and she sat down next to me.

'Bella Swan?' She asked in a low but fun voice. I nodded. 'Awesome! I'm your student guide Amber Terri. Shall we go to first period?' She asked me and I smiled at her. We both stood up and she linked her arm through mine. 'Okay so, we have history first and the teacher is, like, so boring. I mean, he tells you what to do then practically falls asleep so you can do pretty much whatever you want,' she said and I laughed.

'Sounds like my kinda lesson. I love your outfit by the way,' I said and she smiled.

'Thanks! I love yours too. I mean, it looks so hot,' she said and I laughed. I was wearing dark blue denim mini shorts, a royal blue vest, and cork wedges with matching blue fabric.

'Thanks,' I said and she led me into the history room. I walked up to the teacher who was, sure enough, asleep. 'Whatever,' I shrugged and sat down next to Amber. 'Okay, so tell me, who's in here?' I asked and she laughed.

'Right. I'm not going to tell you everyone cause you'll be, like, overwhelmed so I'll just point out my group then the cliques,' she said and I smiled. 'Okay, so see the guys at the back? Those are the jocks. More commonly known as the jerks,' she said and I laughed. 'The girls in front are the plastics. The group in front of them, yeah the ones right at the front, are the geeks and they are as well,' she said pointing them out to me. 'Then you have the emo/goth people,' she said pointing at the group in front of us who were in pretty much a sea of black, red and purple. Then she turned around. 'And these are my guys. We're just normal I guess,' she laughed and I laughed as well. There were two girls and a guy. One girl had long straight brown hair and the other had blonde Taylor Swift ringlets. The guy had black emo hair but he looked cute with it.

'Hi. I'm Gemma,' the girl with the brown hair said, smiling at me. 'You must be the new girl that Amber's been raving about all week,' she said with a laugh and I laughed as well.

'I must be. Bella Swan,' I said smiling.

'Awesome. That's Jack and that's Leanne but we call her Lee,' Gemma said and the girl and guy both smiled at me.

'Hi,' I said, smiling at them.

'So... What's your clique?' Jack asked and I laughed. He was obviously gay.

'Nothing. At middle school I was a bit of a plastic but I've never been all stuck up and snobby so that was only because of how I dressed and looked I guess,' I said and they nodded.

'We can tell,' Lee said with a smile and a laugh. I smiled as well. 'But don't worry. As long as you don't start acting plastic on us it's all good,' she said and I laughed.

'Don't worry we're all good. If I start acting plastic you have permission to put a bullet through my head,' I told them and we all laughed.

'Oh I think you're going to fit in fine,' Jack said and we all laughed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked into the lunch hall laughing and joined the cue. I could see my family watching me so I waved before turning back to my friends. They had all caught sight of who I waved to and were staring openly.

'Oh my god. Is that your family?' They asked and I nodded, laughing.

'Yeah, I did say didn't I?' I asked unsurely, and they all gaped at me.

'Oh my god. They totally give the plastics a run for their money,' Amber said and I laughed. I picked up an apple and a bottle of soda.

'Yeah but again, they don't act like plastics. Not even Alice and Rosalie,' I said and they laughed at my deep-in-thought tone.

'Come on then. Go pay for your so called lunch,' they said and I noticed they had full trays. I blushed slightly but paid for my apple and soda. I followed them to an empty table and sat down with them, falling straight back into conversation and not noticing Alice appearing beside me.

'You aren't sitting with us,' she said in such a sad tone that I had to laugh.

'Alice. You're my family. I live with you guys. I see you everyday,' I whined and she pouted. I could see that neither of us were going to relent.

'But we miss you,' she whined and I laughed.

'Alice, I'm across the room. It's not like I'm in friggin' China,' I said and she pouted even more.

'But Bella...' She trailed off and I heard my friends snickers.

'Everyone this is Alice my older adoptive sister by about a month,' I told them and they smiled at her. 'Alice this is Amber, Gemma, Lee and Jack,' I told her and she smiled at them briefly before resuming her former pout.

'You might as well give in Bella because you're not going to win,' she said and I laughed.

'Other way round Alice. Unless you want to drag me across the lunch room,' I said and she grinned wickedly. 'Oh no you don't,' I said and Edward came over to my rescue.

'Alice if it would reassure you any then I'll sit with Bella,' he said and Alice pouted before walking back to the table. Edward lifted me up, sat down, then put me on his lap. Everyone was gaping openly.

'Everyone this is Edward. Edward this is Amber, Gemma, Lee and Jack,' I told them. Edward leant forward so he could whisper in my ear.

'According to Alice we're meant to pretend we're going out,' he whispered so they couldn't hear. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. 'Alice said,' he said louder and I laughed.

'Are you two going out?' Gemma asked and I nodded. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder. Amber asked the question you could see they were all wondering. 'Isn't that, like, illegal?' She asked and I laughed.

'No. We aren't actually related. Hence the fact my surname is Swan and his is Cullen,' I said and they stopped staring quite so openly. I took a bite from my apple and Edward sighed.

'That's the other thing Alice mentioned. She says you need a proper lunch,' he told me and I almost chocked on my apple laughing.

'Because Alice eats more than me!' I laughed and Edward chuckled too.

'So, Bella and Edward, are you two any good at debates?' Jack asked and suddenly everyone around was laughing.

'No,' Edward said.

'I'm okay at them. It depends if they're formal or not. If it's just some random thing like, I dunno, why are apples green then yes. If it's something formal then no,' I said and they all grinned. Suddenly I was being hauled onto the table by Jack and Lee who were also standing on the table.

'Okay everyone!' Lee shouted. 'We all know that Jack is undefeated at our random lunchtime debates so lets see if the newbie can beat him!' She yelled and suddenly everyone was laughing or grinning. 'Jack, take it away.' She said and he grinned.

'Bet you can't name a song that doesn't have an 'e' in the title or band name,' he said and I grinned. Easy.

'Easy,' I told him and he smirked.

'Go on then,' He said and I laughed.

'Thnks fr th mmrs by Fall Out Boy,' I told him and he shook his head.

'That has four 'e's in the song title,' he told me and I smirked.

'Beg to differ. If you search the song on google, iTunes, youtube or any other search station or buy the CD you'll see that they spell the title without any vowels,' I said and he frowned.

'Prove it,' he said stubbornly and Edward handed me my iPhone.

'Okay,' I pressed onto iPod then artists. He leaned over my shoulder and I scrolled down to Fall Out Boy. 'Ready to fail?' I asked and he glowered. I pressed Fall Out Boy and then all songs. I scrolled down and stopped at T. 'Oh look. It's spelt with out any vowels,' I said in a mock surprised tone. Jack cursed and sat down while Lee stood back up.

'And our undefeated champion has been defeated by the newbie!' She yelled and everyone laughed. 'Give it up for Bella!' She yelled and everyone laughed. I jumped off the table and landed neatly on my feet - in wedges! - then sat back on Edward's lap. Jack glowered at me.

'You cheated,' he said but I could tell he was joking.

'Nuh uh. You just failed,' I teased back and he smiled.

'I'd rather be beaten by you than one of the plastics or jocks though,' he said with a grin and everyone - including Edward - dissolved into laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice, Edward and I jumped out the car and I pulled Alice into the forest a little way from Edward.

'Alice?' I asked and she smiled.

'Yes?' She asked. Wait, she answered a question with a question. Now that's confusing.

'Can Edward hear us?' I asked and she shook her head. 'Why did you say that we needed to pretend to date?' I asked and she smiled.

'Because,' she answered and I frowned.

'Is that your answer? "Because",' I asked and she grinned.

'Nope. But I'm going to let Edward tell you,' she said and then led me back inside the house. I frowned but walked into the lounge with everyone. Emmett gave me puppy dog eyes when I walked in.

'Bella. You ditched us,' he whined and I groaned.

'Aw, Emmett! I got that from Alice at lunchtime!' I moaned and Alice grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two years time skip. Bella's 17 and a junior with Alice and Edward.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rolled over at five am and groaned. I had forgot to turn my alarm off and it was a Saturday. I turned it off then rolled back over, hitting something cold and hard. I sat upright in the bed, pulling the sheets around me because I had only slept in a bra and pants last night. I heard a chuckle and looked down. It was just Edward. He lay with me in my room every night now for reasons unknown. Of course, I didn't mind, I fancied the crap out of him but he didn't know that.

'It's just me Bella. Relax,' he said and I lay back down, facing him. He smiled at me then wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't sure what to make of that because he didn't really hold me quiet this close except when we were pretending at school or when I was upset. 'Bella...' He began. I looked up at him and he leaned forward suddenly, kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back even though I was confused as to why he was kissing me. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and felt him smiling around the kiss. He broke away after a minute and we both breathed raggedly. 'I'm sorry,' he apologized. 'I couldn't help myself,' he said and I smiled.

'That's okay. I don't mind,' I told him. He pulled me closer still and I realized he was only in knee-length shorts and I was just in lingerie.

'I'm glad,' he said with a slight smile and he kissed me again. He broke apart and rested his forehead against mine. 'I love you,' he whispered and I bit my lip. I loved Edward too but I thought we were moving a bit fast.

'I love you too,' I said and he smiled.

'You're gorgeous,' he whispered. He kissed me and his hands moved to my bra clasp. I grabbed his hands and put them back on my waist. Not only were we moving too fast I was also exceptionally nervous after that whole thing with Jamie a few years ago. He bit my lip lightly, so as not to break the skin, and pulled away.

'And what does this mean?' I asked him and he smiled at me.

'It means that I love you and I want you,' he said and I smiled back.

'I already got that,' I said with a grin and he laughed. I curled back into him and fell asleep again. When I woke up it was seven am and I shook my head to regain my senses. I looked at Edward who was watching me. 'I had the strangest dream ever,' I told him, propping myself up on my elbow. Edward copied me.

'Oh yeah and what was that?' He asked with a slight smile. I blushed and buried my head under the covers. After a second Edward joined me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back and broke away for air.

'Okay, scratch that. I'm not sure if it was a dream or if it was real now,' I said. We were under the covers, using our hands to keep them up so we could see each others faces. Edward chuckled.

'And was your dream waking up to your alarm at five am, me kissing you and telling you I loved you?' He asked and I blushed slightly before nodding. 'In which case it wasn't a dream,' he told me and I smiled. He pulled me to him and when our bodies were pressed together he kissed me again. We stayed under the bed for a while, kissing and holding each other until I heard footsteps.

'What the hell are you two doing under there?' Emmett asked. We pulled our heads above the covers and looked out. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were standing in my room, grinning. I wrapped half of the covers around me and sat up in Edward's lap. I blushed slightly and looked from their faces to Edward's. Edward had sat up as well and was stretching, staring out the window.

'Is there a reason everyone's in my room?' I asked and they laughed.

'We're in here to see you two!' Alice said before jumping on the bed and hugging me. I hugged her back and she suddenly grinned, grabbing the sheets in her hand and jumping away, pulling the sheets with her. Edward and I just gave her strange looks. Then there was a click and a camera flash. I groaned and covered my face with my hand.

'It's times like this I wish you had let me die in that car crash,' I mumbled and they all laughed. Then I realized how I was sitting. I was sitting in Edward's lap in some very see-through lingerie and Edward was in knee-length shorts, his chest bare. 'Seriously, though, what's with the photo?' I asked and they exchanged a conspiratorial glance. 'If that pops up on the internet I will burn you all,' I threatened and again they laughed.

'Don't worry Bella. Nobody asides from us and you two is going to see this photo,' Emmett assured me and I sighed. They wandered out the room and Alice shut the door - thankfully. Edward started sucking on my neck and I bit my lip to stop myself moaning. I was incredibly conscious of the fact that our family was still here. I spun around on his lap and kissed him instead, straddling his lap. Edward grabbed my thighs and I ran my hands though his hair before grabbing it gently. Then I pulled back.

'Wait,' I said and Edward pulled back. I could see the confusion in his eyes. 'It's not that I don't want to but I don't want to move to fast,' I told him and he smiled.

'As soon as you're ready let me know,' he said and I stood up. Edward groaned. 'Don't make me come get you,' he said playfully.

'Oh but you see that's exactly what I'm going to do,' I said, walking across the room to my closet as sexily as I could. Edward appeared behind me and he put his hands on my hips from behind, pulling me back to the bed. I turned in his arms so that he was walking backwards and I was pushing him. His knees hit the back of the bed and he fell onto the bed. I crawled up his body and straddled him again, kissing him passionately. Edward's hands ran up and down my body and I moaned into his mouth. Then I pulled away. 'Okay, shoo. I've gotta get ready because I'm doing fifteen miles today. You coming?' I asked and he laughed at the sudden change in subject.

'Of course I am,' he said and I laughed.

'Well, go get ready then. I'll see you downstairs in a few,' I told him and he darted into his room. I jumped in the shower then pulled on a sports bra and some cotton shorts. It was a hot day today so I was going to run like that with bare feet. I tied my hair back and smiled slightly to myself before grabbing my iPod and walking to the window. I climbed onto the lattice and down it quick as anything, laughing when I heard Edward walk into my room and call my name. I sat on his Volvo, propping myself up on my elbows, right in front of my window. 'Come on Edward!' I called and he looked out the window. When he saw me sitting on his car he raised an eyebrow.

'And how did you get out there?' He asked. I laughed.

'Wouldn't you like to know. Are you going to come or not?' I asked and he jumped out my window, landing next to me. He held out his hand and I slid off his car.

'Are you going to run like that?' He asked and I laughed.

'Yeah. I run better with bare feet, you know that,' I told him and he laughed. We set off down the drive at a steady pace of four minutes to a mile. We should be back in exactly an hour but it would probably be less if I did the last half mile as a sprint like normal. I envied Edward right now, he could run miles in seconds without ever getting out of breath whereas I came back from a run panting and sweating lightly. As we ran we joked around like normal and we got a lot of strange looks from people. We ran as well as professional runners and anyone could see that but to see us laughing and joking around as we did it they found confusing. As we got to a hundred metres within the start of the half mile drive I grinned.

'Race you back and you have to go at human pace,' I said and he laughed.

'You're on,' he grinned. '3...2- Bella! You're meant to wait for go!' He yelled as I darted away from him. He ran at human pace but I was faster than him, even out of breath. I reached the top of the drive and paused the timer, grinning to myself.

'I win! And we did it in ... fifty two minutes and thirty six seconds,' I said as he came to a stop by my side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skipping a few months. Bella is still 17.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had decided I was finally ready. I knew Edward was content to wait as long as I felt I needed to but I knew he wanted to. The rest of the family was out hunting and Edward was in his room taking a shower. I rooted through my underwear drawer and found a black bra with lace and red ribbons and matching pants. Then I pulled on stockings and a garter and lay on the bed on my stomach, my legs bent at the knee and crossed at the ankle. I heard Edward turn his shower off and I knew he would be through to my room in a few minutes. Sure enough a second later Edward walked into my room in knee-length khaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He froze when he saw me and I giggled slightly.

'Are you going to leave me here all on my own?' I asked him and he darted to my side. He sat down on the bed and I straddled him. I kissed him fiercely and his hands went to my waist. I pushed him back on the bed, continuing to kiss him, and he kissed me back, his hands roaming all over my body. I pulled his t-shirt over his head and he worked on my bra clasp. Then he hissed.

'Stupid goddamn thing won't open,' he growled and I laughed. I reached behind me and unhooked it, throwing it of the bed. We undressed each other, kissing constantly, and when we were both totally naked he paused. 'Are you sure you're ready?' He asked and I nodded. Then we gave ourselves to each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two weeks later. Sorry for all the time skips.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was out hunting except for me - obviously - and they would be back in a two days. An all two familiar pain went through my stomach and I ran to the bathroom, throwing up everything I had eaten in the past day. I cleaned my teeth and looked down at my stomach. There was a little bulge there but surely I wasn't pregnant. It was only two weeks since Edward and I had had sex and my body wouldn't know I was pregnant yet. But I could feel it. The weird detached feeling I had last time. I had to check. I ran outside and jumped in my BMW that Edward had bought me. I was at the Wal-mart and heading into the bathroom again, just like those years ago. I did what I had to then stared at the stick. The little pink cross came up but this time I wasn't scared or upset. I loved Edward and this would be a miracle if we could have a child.

I drove home and prepared myself to tell him. I decided on a different tactic of asking if he could would he have kids. I'd go from there. I spent the next two days eating a lot and being sick a lot. Then I heard the door opening and closing.

'Bella?' Edward called. I got up from the lounge.

'I'm here. Where's everyone else?' I asked and he smiled.

'They'll be back in a few days. I came back early,' he said with a wink. I smiled.

'But then you'll have to go back sooner,' I complained and he grinned.

'I don't mind. I'd rather spend the time with you,' he said and I smiled. What did I do to deserve him?

'So ... If you could have kids, would you?' I asked him randomly. He looked slightly taken aback then angry.

'Bella, I can't have kids so don't bring it up,' he said fiercely.

'I'm sorry, I was just wondering,' I said, bottling out. How could I tell him? He would say I was sleeping around or something.

'Look, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I have to go out for a few hours but I'll be back soon, I promise,' he said. I nodded and he kissed me. I heard the Volvo pull out the drive and I was writing on a piece of paper already.

_The family,_

_I'm sorry I've just upped and left but it's for the best. I love you all - especially Edward - but I have to leave. Something really bad came up and I'm sorry. I might come back someday but probably not. It all depends on what happens now._

_Love you all lots_

_Bella x_

And that was it. I stuck the note to the front door so they would see it when they opened the door, grabbed a few clothes, my purse and some cash and I got in my car and left. I didn't want to but it was the only way I could see things working. I felt horrible and I felt like a coward but I did what I had to. I kept my eyes on the road, blinking back the tears that were threatening to blind me.

**Tada! And that's the end! But I'm going to post the sequel soon. It's going to be called "Eternal Fire". It shall be explained in further detail in the actual sequel ;)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Think a shuriken would look nice sticking out my head? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: SEQUELLLL!

Hey! Just to let everyone know, I finally wrote the sequel! It's called Eternal Fire and I just posted the prologue!

Go check it out and review, etc.!!

Sorry for not updating for, like, five months!!

:)

X!


	11. Important

Just a warning to all my readers, but I'm thinking of taking my stories down. I've had offers previously for people to continue them, but it just doesn't feel right to me to give my work to others. I may repost them after editing them or I may not. Any extreme protests and I might set up a blog with them on. Sorry if you got excited and thought that it was finally an update.


End file.
